A Mothers Love
by Turtyrus
Summary: After an accident gives Medusa amnesia, Crona's Life is changed for the weirdly better, but how long will it be before things get out of hand? Summery supplied by jax-naut2.0
1. Chapter 1

_First I just want to say that this is LITERALLY my first fanfic I have ever written. I had had some practice because I write short stories here and there (most of them never finished) so I know somewhat what I am doing. So I have written stories, just not fanfics. And this is also a lemon so I am very nervous. Please do not judge to harshly._

_-Turtyrus._

Medusa was in her lab in her castle trying to work on a certain project to help her plan to take down shinigami. Project to make her son Crona infused with the black blood had been a success so far, but she thought it might be a good idea to have a few back-up plans. The sand blond witch was trying to make a gas to try to immobilize a individual being, maybe use it against death scythe or against shinigami himself, considering if it might even work on such a being. Though it still might help in some way if necessary.

Medusa's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden whining yell from down the hallway: "RAGNAROK!" whined the pinkette Crona. Medusa frowned at the whine. She didn't want to be bothered by her son which she considers to be a failure as a son. She had to make this potion with extreme caution. If mixed wrong, or if messed up any way the slightest bit, it could have a completely different resulting potion all together.

…Or blow up the castle.

One of the two.

Either way, it would not be good. She grabbed the dark green glowing cup of magical stuff and poured it in the big cauldron a little bit at a time with concentration and preciseness. She heard Ragnarok say something to Crona about some thing which Medusa didn't care about at the moment.

"RAGNAROK, CUT IT OUT!" Crona screamed.

It surprised Medusa enough to make her drop the cup into the vat. Medusa froze at that second. She thought that all hell was about to break loose onto her face from the cauldron. Though nothing happened. She let out a sigh of relief and turned her to the direction of the door and her face turned evil as she stared at the door, wondering how she would punish Crona when she walked over to where he was.

Medusa screamed, "CRONA-"

BOOM! Went the cauldron.

Crona was in his room, Ragnarok using one hand to pull on his nose and the other to pull on his ear when they both heard the explosion from Medusa-sama's lab. They both stopped for a second and looked at each other knowing that if they didn't check to see what happened they would be punished. Ragnarok receded into Crona and then emerged from his hand into sword mode and then Crone ran out of his room and to the direction of \Medusa's lab. When Crona made it to the door to the lab he looked down and noticed that there was a pink smoke seeping from under the door. He kicked the door open and looked inside to see Medusa lying on the ground in the center of the room. Crona made Ragnarok recede into his hand and he did his best to hold his breath as he grabbed and carry Medusa out of there. He then ran out of the room wondering where to lie her down. Crona was off limits to medusa's room so he carried her to his room until she regained consciousness. When he went back to his room he placed Medusa on his bed. She looked as if she were sleeping peacefully.

"What do we do?" Ragnarok asked as he came out of Crona's back, his head nearly hitting the cealing givin his current large size.

Crona shook his head. "I-I guess just wait until s-s-she wakes up."

After a few seconds of waiting Ragnarok poked Crona in the side of the head.

"Hey! Lets play go fish!"

When Medusa regained consciousness she found that her head felt clouded up. She kept feeling weird emotions. But for the most part she felt lust. A great desire to just grab a man and go to town with him.

"Ragnarok! Your cheating!" Crona whined. Medusa rose her head, all sweaty and hot feeling, to see Crona and the black blood creature playing with cards.

"You cant prove I am!"

"You can just lean over me and look…" Crona pointed out quietly.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Ragnarok dropped his cards and pulled on Crona's pink hair, ignoring his protests. Medusa mind was starting to go again as she looked at Crona. What she felt at first for the boy was distain and dislike, but at this moment she felt a strange lust for the boy and a sexual desire.

_No. She thought. I definitely cannot feel this way about him. Not only that, he's my son! As much as I hate to admit…_

"Crona." Medusa said flatly. Crona and Ragnarok froze again and looked at Medusa with fear in their eyes.

"I am going to my room. Get a glass of water and bring it to me." She said as she got off the bed wobbily and headed to the direction of her room.

Crona got up and quickly obeyed.

Medusa could hear the boy run the other direction to get the water but as Medusa went toward the direction to her room her mind was getting clouded more and more by the thought of Crona. She started having perverted thoughts about the boy. She could feel herself getting wetter, the crotch of her robe(?). when she made it to the room she felt hotter by the second and so she quickly removed her clothing and was now wearing nothing. She looked down at her breasts and saw that her nipples were hard and scolded herself in the back of her mind.

_Crona is coming back soon. I better slip into something more comfortable…_

Crona was sprinting down the hallway with cup of water in hand being careful not to drop or spill any of it.

"M-m-m-medusa-sama! I'm coming!" He called so as to make sure she knew that he coming as fast as he can. When he made it to the door he knocked lightly.

"Come in." He heard her say. He stopped for a second though. He thought for a second she sounded… odd. Though giving his sheltered life (if that's what you call it) he wouldn't have known that a good word for what she sounded like would have been called "seductive". Crona opened the door and before he could say anything else he saw his mother and all words died in his mouth. Medusa was wearing a pink peace of longere see through gown… and nothing else. Crona stared at his mother in a way he couldn't describe as she gave him a smile with eyes that said some very sexual things in their own way.

_I-I-I can see her nipples! _Crona screamed inside his head.

"Come her Crona," Medusa said cheerfully. "Mommy wants to play a game…"

_Ragnarok, what do I do!? _Crona asked through his mind.

_You know what? No. I do not want to get involved in this. I'm just going to pretend what_ _is about to happen NEVER happened. _Ragnarok said, freaked out by the situation.

_WHATS ABOUT TO HAPPEN!? _Crona screamed wondering what he meant by that.

No answer. Crona kept trying to talk to Ragnarok trying to get him to answer while Medusa walked to Crona seductively, moving her hips around as she moved. Crona finally noticed her coming closer when she called his name cheerfully.

"M-m-m-medusa-sama!" Crona tried backing away while trying to ward her away with his raised hands. Medusa quickly ran between his out stretched arms and pulled him into a lovers embrace with her lips locking onto his. Crona's eyes just stayed wide open, him being frozen, while Medusa played with Crona's tongue with hers, eyes half lidded taking in all the pleasure she is getting from the taste of her sons mouth.

_Sweet! _Her mind cried. _He's so sweet! Like strawberries! _

Crona in the meantime was just trying to comprehend what was currently happening to him. Though, he didn't get a full chance to think properly as Medusa slowly kissed the front of his shirt reaching the collar, to his slightly toned chest, to his stomach, and stopped in the area of his crotch. When Medusa noticed the bulge coming from Crona's lower regions she gave a happy little chuckle.

"My, my Crona." She said in her still seductive voice. "Your getting hard in front of your own mother!"

She chuckled again and then pulled the bottom of his robe passed his waist line, revealing a large, throbbing erection that Crona blushed deeply about being revealed. Medusa however was surprised by the size of it. 8 inches.

"Medusa-sama!" He cried. "That's my-"

"I know." She whispered and then licked the tip of Crona's penis. He let out a quick gasp of pleasure and surprise, mostly the first part. Medusa giggled at the sound of Crona's gasp. He sounded so cute to her right then and there. She enjoyed the sounds of his quiet moans as she licked circles on his head.

Crona wanted to push her head more on it but somewhere in his subconscious it was a bad idea considering how her usual nature was.

As if his mind had been read she then put his cock entirely in his mouth. Crona let out a large gasp at this and savored the feeling of her warm, wet mouth. Medusa pumped her head for about 2 minutes before Crona announced that "something was about to happen." Crona cried as his seed began to fill her mouth and she drank it down happily, though there was quite a lot of it.

Crona's knees gave out under him and he fell on his butt exhaling in relief after what had happen.

Medusa was somewhat disappointed. "Crona!~" She whined with a cute pout. "Why did you cum already?" When she saw his dazed look she thought about for a moment before a smile rose to her lips at her understanding. "Crona… is this your first orgasm?"

Crona didn't reply. He continued to stare at nothing as he tried to get his mind to function properly again. Though she didn't give him the chance as brought her mouth to his dick again, wrapping it with the wet warmness again. Crona again gasped and proceeded to moan with pleasure. After a few moments of bobbing her head on his dick she stopped moving at the tip and licked her tongue in circles on his head. Crona had his eyes closed this time with his head tilted back, his pelvis moving with the movement of her mouth.

Medusa gave a quick passionate kiss to the tip and got off her hands and knees and held out a hand to pick Crona up.

"Come here, Crona." She said leading him to the bed. He followed mindlessly, just wanting to have the experience of an orgasm again.

Medusa stood at the foot of the bed, pulling off Crona's robe from the bottom up. Crona took off his shoes and stood naked in front of her. She pulled off her langere with one swing of the hand.

She sat down at the foot of the bed patting her lap. Crona sat on her lap, his legs across hers. She gently grabbed his hand and put on her breast, making him squeeze her.

"How do they feel, Crona-kun?" She said seductively, Crona's eyes widening a little in surprise from her using that honorific.

"T-t-there soft." He said quietly.

"I bet they might taste better…"

Before Crona could ask her what he meant by that, she (without force) used her hand to bring his head to her breast and his mouth on her nipple. Medusa moaned slightly at feeling her son's mouth on her sensitive nipple. Crona was surprised for a second but then proceeded to suck, his other hand instinctively massaging the other one. Medusa started to moan louder, causing Crona to get harder, his member throbbing, making him moan with her. She looked at Crona, then to his member, which she then grab and began to stroke.

Crona whimpered like a dog for a second while sucking on her breast. She felt herself getting wetter, but she wanted him to cum first. When Crona's puppy moans increased, she stroked faster with him. He let out a quick louder puppy grunt, then shot his jizz in the air, some of it landing on Medusa's hand. She kept rubbing him while he came and slowed down when he stopped cumming. Crona's mouth fell off of her breast and he panted. Medusa licked the cum off of her hand, giggling at her panting son.

She brought his head to hers and pulled him into a kiss. Crona kissed back bringing his arms around her neck, her doing the same with him.

To Medusa, at that point (currently), did not see the pink haired boy not as her son, currently as a long lost lover, and kissed him fiercely as if he were such. When they separated for air, Medusa leaned her forhead against his and smiled at him, her amber eyes showing motherly and sensual love. She kissed his nose before she spoke again.

"Crona… do you want to feel good again?" She asked and he instantly nodded.

She crawled in the middle of the bed on her hands and knees. She spread her legs apart, showing her ass and pussy to him. She looked over her shoulder at him, and he looked back at her, with a lustful look.

"Go in the backdoor first." She told him. "I want to know what it feels like."

Crona followed her instructions and climbed on the bed after her. She soon felt his thighs against hers and felt his hard warm length in her ass crack. Crona brought his pelvis back and aimed the tip of his dick against medusa's asshole.

_It looks kinda cute… _He thought before entering inside of her anus. They both moaned loudly, Medusa more so her being new to this.

Crona, however, was in _heaven._

_This is amazing! _His mind screamed. _Oh my god, it's SO tight and warm!_

He brought his pelvis back slowly, then brought it back with full force. Medusa screamed in ecstacy. She didn't know it would feel so good for her there, but to her it felt like her mind was melting with pleasure. Crona was slowly going back and forth and started to pick up speed. Eventually Medusa was laying on her stomach with Crona still pounding her ass. He crossed his arms over her chest as his speed was increasing rapidly and his breathing got faster.

"M-M-M-MEDUSA! I'M COMING!"

"GO AHEAD!" She replied, almost ready to lose her mind in pleasure. "CUM INSIDE MY ASS!"

Crona thrusted a few more times with animal like force, the sound of meat smacking against meat filling the room, when Crona thrusted one more time, groaning with pleasure instead of screaming, getting all of his dick inside of Medusa's ass while he ejaculates inside. Medusa moans at the feeling of his warm cum fill her bowels.

Crona pulled out of Medusa and laid next to her, panting. Though Medusa didn't let Crona get a good chance to rest as she rolled over on top of him on her hands and knees. Crona looked into her eyes and she did vice-versa. They kissed quickly before she adjusted him to enter her. When she allowed him access Crona moaned again at the warm, weird softness about it. Medusa wasted no time to start riding him. It felt good when Crona did her in the ass but this felt MUCH better.

Crona grabbed her hips as she bounced up and down on her. Crona could feel her insides wrapping around his cock, the tightness making him go mad with pleasure. Medusa was also in her own world of utter pleasure. They both started to get near their limits.

"M-m-m—"

Medusa shushed him with a kiss as she brought her face to his.

"It's ok. Cum inside." she whispered in his ear then proceeded to nibble the end of his ear.

Crona wrapped his arms around her as he was closer to his climax.

They both came just then, both screaming in pleasure. Crona held her tight as if she would have flown away if she did not.

Medusa looked into Crona's half-lidded eyes adoringly. She pressed his lips with another kiss as he fell asleep with her on top of him. She grabbed the blanket from their feet and she held him, his head between her mounds as they both fell asleep.

_Well that's done. Sorry if it felt rushed near the end but I wanted to get this out of the way out of fear that someone would look over my shoulder and see what I was writing. I wonder what would happen if the writer for the actual manga had read this? Maybe I might get shot. Oh well, I'm currently too tired too care. Hoped you like _


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, given some time, thought, and consideration, I decided to continue this story. Some people have suggested that I continue this as an actual story and the idea just kept calling to me…_

_Also, my friend kept telling me that I should DEFINITLEY continue this. He caught wind that I wrote this and forced me to tell him my screen name so he could find it. After giving in, I did and he liked it. And 2 things happened:_

_1: He called me, and I'm serious, a god at this, (I'm not one to boast about myself, I don't consider myself to be that great at this to be honest, I think I do well)._

_2: I learned more about my friend that I wished I didn't know. It's one thing to be a sick fuck and write this, but it's a little weird to have a sick fuck compliment on a sick fuck on his ability to write porn. _

_Anyway, I want to make something clear: I'll post a chapter for this every once in a blue moon, but it's not going to be one of my main priorities. I have another _story_ on here that I want to work on, but I figure it would be good to come to this to take a break from the other one. So to those who come across this story, don't expect a schedule update. _

_With that aside, on with the story. _

…

Crona's eyes fluttered open when the light from bedroom window shone in and laid out streams of light across the room. Crona realized something right away: he felt fantastic! He had no idea why, but he felt then he did in… well, ever! It was like as if his stressed was sucked out of him in some way. Crona sat up and stretched and let his arms fall to his side. He frowned and rubbed at his sides with a confused look. Why was he naked?

"You awake?" Ragnarok asked as his head popped out of Crona's back.

"Y-yeah, I'm up." Crona replied quietly.

"What? Did last night fuck your head up so much that you're going to look confused forever? Then again, I can't blame you, I guess something like that would leave questioning on life for awhile." Ragnarok said thoughtfully.

"Last night?" Crona asked still confused.

Ragnarok eyed Crona carefully. "You… don't remember last night? For real?"

Crona nodded slowly.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised about this either. I guess your confused cause you blocked it out."

"What? What happened?" Crona asked, now getting scared. He didn't now how to deal not knowing something that he should remember.

Ragnarok's next choice of words would have made people who say they put everything bluntly cringe at his choice of words:

"You and your mom screwed each others brains out last night."

All Crona could do in response to this is pause and let it sink in for a moment. It didn't penetrate hard enough.

"Eh?"

Ragnarok shook his head. "Okay dumbass, let me make more fucking clear for you. First take a look around. Where are you?"

Crona looked around and tried to understand what Ragnarok meant. He observed the door first and frowned. If Crona remembered correctly, the door to his room was on the other side of that wall. Why did it change places? He then looked over to the curtains on his window-

Wait. Crona didn't have any curtains. His Medusa-Sama deemed them unnecessary for his bedroom. She put some in her room to block out the sunlight that came through the windows in her room, but with Crona's room being on a side where sunlight doesn't hit directly in the morning, it was, as mentioned a moment ago, deemed unnecessary.

Crona's eyes widened in another realization. LIGHT was coming through the windows. As just mentioned, his room doesn't receive the morning light, which could only mean…

"I-I-I-I'm in M-M-M-Me-Medusa-sama's room!" He whispered in a choked voice. His eyes filled with shock and horror with a realization of what he did last night. His mother telling him to get a glass of water, Medusa acting strange and doing… weird things with him. He still didn't understand what he did exactly, all he knew was that it was naughty, dirty, and very good all at the same time.

"NO!" Crona shouted and clutched his head as if trying to keep his head on. "NO, NO, NO! I couldn't have done something like that! I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona started to hyperventilate heavily.

"If you want proof of what happened last night, ask Medusa yourself. You damn near woke up everyone in a thousand mile radius with all your damn shouting!"

Crona heard a tired groan and his head slowly turned to his left. Ragnarok wanted no part of this so he receded into Crona's body.

He stared at his luxurious mothers body as she sat up and stretched with her arms above her head, giving Crona a full view of her nicely shaped breasts. Crona, however, didn't get an erection from this as fear currently filled his mind. When Medusa looked over to Crona, tears started to fall down his face.

_She's going to kill me!_ He shouted, his voice cracking in his mind.

She stared at him for a moment, eyeing up Crona.

"Why are you crying?" Medusa asked with concern now in her voice as well as her expression. She scooted over to the still frozen Crona and put a hand on his face. She used her thumb to wipe away one of his tears causing Crona to gasp in surprise.

"Are you hurt? Did something happen to you?" She asked her worry seeming to increase. All Crona could do was stare his mouth slightly agape as she showed _actual _concern for her son. Crona. Who she had disliked since day one.

"Oh, that's good then!" She said looking physically relieved and pulled Crona into a hug, her soft mounds pressing against his chest. Crona was still in shock. Why was his mother acting like this?

"Why…?" Crona asked in a whisper.

"What was that?" Medusa asked as she held Crona by his shoulders.

"Why are you acting like this?" Crona asked in a whisper.

"I'm afraid I don't understand your question, ..." She trailed off frowning. She looked at Crona with a look of utter confusion. "What's your name?"

Those words that left Medusa's mouth caused him to draw drop. More and more, he didn't know how to deal with the situation.

…

Eurka Frog walked around her house in the witch's world, bored out of her mind. She had nothing to do and was watching re-runs of shows she recorded. She invited Mizune and her sisters to come over, but they all had plans. So here she is, stuck watching "The Big Bang Theory" eating popcorn absently.

"You-forgot-your-flash-drive! You-forgot-your-flash-drive! You-forgot-your-flash-drive!" Sheldon repeated over and over again, agitating Howard and Leonard on the television.

The phone on the small table next to the couch Eruka was sitting on ringed. She absently picked up the phone and instantly heard someone talk causing her to frown.

"pickuppickuppickuppickuppickuppickup." Repeated a familiar voice.

"Crona-Kun?" Eruka asked a little surprised. She had seen the pink haired boy on a few occasions, during the witch's meeting with that sandy-haired-bitch Medusa. She hated that woman to the very core of her heart, but she didn't have a problem with the kid. Much more nicer then Medusa but probably because he would get punished or something if he said or did anything slightly out of turn. She actually felt bad for the kid sometimes.

She remembered that she tried to start a conversation with the pinkette but he only muttered a few words and walked away nervously. She frowned when he did that but didn't hold it against him.

But still, why would he call her all of the sudden? That seems _very_ out of character.

"Crona-Kun, I picked up! What do you want?" She said now slightly annoyed. During those few moments of thought he kept saying "pick up!".

A moment paused before he now started to yell into the phone, "PLEASEHELPPLEASEHELPPLEASEHELPPLEASEHELPPLEASEHELPPLEASEHELP!"

"Cro-"

"ELPLEASEHELPPLEA"

"Slow down, what's-?"

"PLEASEHELPPLEAS"

"LOOK, CALM-"

"PLEASEHELPPLEASEHELPPLEASE"

"CRONA, SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!" She shouted into the receiver.

The yelling on the other line stopped and she heard him panting for breath.

"Okay," She said calming herself down to speak to Crona clearly. "Now, what is the problem?"

"Th-th-th-there's something w-w-w-wrong with Medusa-Sama!" He said quickly in a panic in the phone. "I-I-I didn't kn-know who else t-t-to ask for h-help!"

For Crona to ask anyone for anything with a personality like his just shows how desperate he is.

"… I don't see why I should care."

"Please! I don't know what to do here!"

CRASH! She heard on the other side of the line.

"What was that?" Eruka asked slightly concerned.

"Hey dumbass! I think she just broke something in the kitchen!" She heard the obnoxious sword say in the back ground (wasn't hard to hear considering he is always behind Crona, not by choise).

"Medusa-Sama!" Crona said worriedly. "I have to go! Please come over and help me! I'll owe you!" And with that the line went dead. Eruka just stared at the phone for a moment before hanging up her end. She grabbed her remote and switched off the T.V. and sighed.

_Well, I don't have anything better to do anyway. _She thought and then got up to prepare to go into the Gorgon castle.

…

"Medusa-Sama!" Crona called as he ran to the kitchen. When he made it there he noticed the naked Medusa rubbing her head as she lay on the ground with pots and pans lying around her.

"Medusa-Sama, w-w-w-what happened?"

"I tried to grab a pan from the cupboard and everything else fell with it…" She said with a slightly pained voice.

"Why were you trying to grab the pan?" Ragnarok asked popping out of Crona's back.

"Well, I was looking around for anything that I thought looked familiar when I noticed…" Medusa smiled as she grabbed the pan and placed it on her head. "That this could also be the most adorable hat!"

Crona's eye twitched. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

"Crona, what the hell are we going to do about her?" Ragnarok asked. "She doesn't remember you, or even herself! And she's the only one who goes and buys the food! If she doesn't snap out of this funk, we just might starve!"

"D-d-don't ask me! I don't k-know anymore of w-w-w-hats going on then y-y-you do!"

Ragnarok grabbed onto Crona's nose and started twisted it, causing Crona to yell out in pain.

"Come on, you're the son of a witch! Can't you be fucking useful for anything!?"

"Ragnarok!" Crona whined. "Let go of me!"

Before anyone could do anything else, a dark arrow almost went through Ragnarok's arm if he hadn't dodged fast enough. Crona and Ragnarok both froze and slowly turned to the direction of the arrow. They thought they would see the good-old pissed off face of the Medusa they knew and… were afraid of. Instead, they saw the face of the stranger who actually started to show concern for the pinkette.

"Stop being mean to Coco!" Medusa said as she walked over and pulled Crona into a hug, placing his cheek against her bare breast. "He's just trying to help!"

"My name is Crona…" He muttered and Ragnarok just receded back into Crona's spine.

"Sorry. _Crona._" She said apologetically.

Crona's eyes went wide again and this time he actually settled against her, taking in the warm comfort.

"My name is Medusa, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Crona replied quietly starting to return the embrace. "You're Medusa Gorgon. My mother."

She nodded and held him tighter in their naked embrace.

_Bong-bong-bong!_

Crona gently pushed Medusa and looked up. _That must be Eruka-San_. (a/n: there in a huge castle. I don't think a doorbell ding dong would be appropriate for a castle, so imagine it as like a bell tower.)

Crona went to go answer it, but he looked down and realized he was still naked causing him to blush. He ran back to the direction to his room to get something to wear.

"Wait, where are you going?" Medusa called after him.

"I-I-I can't answer the door n-n-naked!" He replied. After a moment of silence, a thought went through his head and he then ran back to the kitchen.

"You should probably get some cloths on, too."

…

_And there you go, the new second chapter to what will now be called "A mothers love". I'm sorry it's a short chapter, but I wanted to get this part out of the way, but I will try to make each chapter longer than this one. But, as I said in the beginning, this wont be my main priority to write, so I apologize._

_-turtyrus._


	3. Chapter 3

Eruka was flying through the air on a broom toward Medusa's castle. She was reluctant at first to even get out of her house to help out the kid of one of the people she hates most in the world but she had no problem with Crona herself (and had nothing better to do) so she decided to help the pink haired one.

She only knew him by his name for the most part. Whenever they would have the witches meet, Crona would be only a few steps behind Medusa while their leaders talked and updated them. She would glance at him from time to time mostly out of curiousity of...

She frowned at the memory, feeling ever so slightly guilty. She had only spoken a few words to him one time. After a meet was finished and everyone was either grouping up to talk at the main area or leaving to go about their business and after talking with the Mizune sisters she stated she had to go to the restroom.

As she entered a hallway where the bathrooms would be she saw a familiar Pink haired figure walking about the hall and glancing about the doors, all of them marked womens bathrooms (which she questioned as to why since all witches are female). And as Eruka saw this struggle she stared for a few moments as the pink haired one was walking down the hall. After not finding whatever was trying to be found, Crona turned around and tried to look again but while trying to identify the doors yet again he noticed that Eruka was looking at him with minor interest.

Crona went rigid and paled (which Eruka thought impossible since he was already so pale to begin with) and stared back at her in fright. Eruka, feeling slightly awkward, cleared her throat and spoke to him for the first time:

"Are you having trouble or something?" Eruka asked planely.

Crona fidgetted in his place and stuttered to the point where he was difficult for her to understand. "I-I-I-I'm l-l-ook-king f-f-f-for the-e mens r-r-r-oom."

Before Eruka could try to think any further into the situation or even think about what she was about to say, the words came out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"Why is a girl like you looking for the mens room?"

At the time, Eruka did not know that Crona was a boy. Her and the Mizune sisters had talked about it only once and the sisters had told her that they had heard some confirmation that Crona was female.

After Cronas reaction to her words, the Mizunes information turned out to be false. Crona's eyes had gone wide and his face had gone red from embarrasment. He looked down at his feet and forced himself to try to get these words out as straight as he could. "I-I'm a boy."

Eruka opened her mouth to respond to this with a snarky remark, but the words processed and she went wide eyed herself. "Oh."

Crona did not respond. He wasn't sure how to deal with this.

"Are you sure?" She asked and mentally slapped herself. Alot of the time her mouth moves before her mind has time to stop them from coming out.

Crona couldn't handle the embarrasment anymore and ran past her back into the main room. Eruka didn't stop him when he ran off. She just stood there and let him pass.

She barely knew Crona but Eruka still felt bad to some extent which confused her. She didn't have any reason to actually feel bad for him, so why does she even care to remember that incident? She didn't know.

But the only thing she does feel pity toward him for is the rumors of what Medusa does to Crona, and given Medusa's nature she would not be surprised if they were true. She didn't hear too much detail into it but the basics is that Medusa _supposedly_ abuses her son horrendiously and does horrible tests on him for her scientific projects.

Eruka shook off all of these thoughts as she approached the castle. It was quite large and surrounded by a swamp and green mist. The castle itself look pretty ghastly but Eruka thought she couldn't really complain that much on her end considering she does not have a castle to speak of.

She leaned the broom downword and landed in front of the large doors. She knocked on the door with one hand and used the other to conduct a quick act of magic by snapping her fingurs and turning the floating broom into a puff of smoke. She puller her arm back hand turned into a fist and slammed it into the door three times to try to get the attention of the house(castle)hold.

She waited for a good five minutes wondering whether or not she should just leave. She questioned again why she was even here. She was here for the kid, but was it worth it? The image of Crona running away in embarrasment went through her head again and felt compelled to stick around.

There was a large creak that made Eruka jump with a short gasp but realized it was just the door. She quickly stood straight and composed her face as the door opened. It opened halfway and she saw someone poke their head into view. She oncve again after a large amount of time familiar pink hair. The shy timid eyes as the kid looked at her never changed since the last time she saw him. And as before he held his arm against himself, seemingly trying to hide within himself.

"H-h-hello." Crona greeted quietly with a small shy nod.

Eruka waved and cut to the chase. "So what was the problem you were having?"

Crona stepped aside, still holding his own arm, and made a vauge gesture to follow. "This way."

Eruka took a few cautious steps inside eyeing the inside of the room before following Crona at normal speed while Crona was waiting for her. He understood her not being entirely trusting of their home. He heard the things the witches say about Medusa-Sama (Which most of them were true).

It felt like they were walking forever to Eruka. She knew that it was a castle, but it was so freaking big on the inside! There were so many hallways and turns that she can barely memorize her way back on her own. But if a situation happened where she needed to escape she could always just use a window. They passed by a few so she assumed she could just and poof up a broom.

She noticed a few paintings on the way as well. Some were just pictures of landscapes and such, she saw one picture of a fruit bowl. There was one she eyed closely on the way. She saw a painting of the Gorgon family. Medusa had a plain expression as her eyes seemed to follow Eruka as she walked behind Crona as she sat down in the chair in the picture. She had one hand placed on the shoulder of a small boy that Eruka knew right away was Crona from the pink hair. Crona could have been no older than 4 or 5 years old in the portrait and his expression was... uncomfortable. Eruka expected him to look shy in it, but was surprised to see that he actually looked like an ordinary kid in it. He didn't looked shy or reserved, but his face clearly showed uncomfortable emotions.

This disturbed Eruka a little bit. There was a hand on Crona's other shoulder in the portrait but that was all there was to whoever he or she was. The rest of it was ripped from the rest of the framing and the rips looked like it was grabbed in anger.

Could it have been Medusa's... ?

She was interupted by a sudden bang that caused her to jump as well as Crona. Crona went wide eyed for a moment before walking faster down the halls toward the sound. Eruka, not wanting to be around the picture of Medusa with her eyes, hurried after Crona. They didn't even run for 30 seconds when Crona made a turn then just looked tired and slumped. Eruka raised an eyebrow at this and went to see what Crona suddenly looked dissapointed at.

Eruka stood next to Crona and while Crona looked dissapointed, she left her eyebrow cocked as she observed.

They both looked into a kitchen area of the castle and saw the tall, blonde, evil witch, most feared and respected, and considered to be one of the most dangerous and frightening intelligent witches in all of the witches world...

Rubbing her head groaning in pain with a frying pan in one hand. There pots, pans, and silverware scattered about the ground around the witch. She put the frying pan on top of her head like a said and made a cute pleased sound with a careless smile. She turned toward the doorway and saw Crona and some froggy looking blue haired girl.

Medusa smiled a bright and large smile and waved at Crona and the froggy girl.

"Coco! You brought your friend!" Medusa turned her body more toward froggy and and waved to her with the same amount of entusiasm. "Hi Cocos friend!"

Eruka had both eyes wide open at this point and her jaw was slightly dropped. She was opsitive that this had to be an act of some kind.

"M-M-Medusa-Sama," Crona said timidly. "W-w-weren't we s-s-supposed to me-ee-et in t-the l-l-lab?"

"Well," Medusa recalled with her finger tip on her bottom lip. "After I got dressed, I forgot my hat in the kitchen. I went to get it but it went back into the cuboards somehow and I had to find. Then I hit my head." She pouted and started to rub her own head. "And then I got a boo-boo."

Ragnarok was struggling not to laugh while inside Crona, which made Crona feel bubbly on the inside. But he was too busy brooding to care about the feeling.

"Boo-boo?" Eruka echoed in a shocked voice. She then turned her eyes in Crona's direction. "Coco?"

_I don't know how to deal with any of this..._ Crona thought on the inside.

_At least your mom isn't naked. _Ragnarok said back, trying to snuff his own laughter.

Eruka was once again led by Crona down the vass hallways with Medusa all the way in the back. As Medusa followed them she was turning and twisting a Rubik's Cube to try to get the colors to match with a look of concentration on her face.

Crona made a turn into a room to show it to be Medusa's laboratory. Crona stood to the side as Eruka entered then Medusa, barely stopping from bumping into Eruka as most of her concentration was on the multi-colored cube. This was actually Crona's first time seeing the lab after the explosion. When Crona got Medusa out of the lab there was too much smoke to actually identify any damage and Crona was actually a little surprised at the site as well as Eruka.

It looked as if a bomb had gone off in that room (quite literally, it did) and there was broken glass, broken pieces of wall, and books scattered everywhere in either messy piles or just in pieces. The mess was in the center for the most part where the remains of a couldron. It looked basically like a large, sharp-edged bloomed flower.

After a moment the smell of chemicles finally hit there noses. Crona scrunched up his nose at the smell. He was used to the smell to some extent having living with Medusa and her experiments but his visits to her private home lab were few, and the smell wasn't this pungent. But he guess compared to last night when he was in there this was mostly a cake walk.

Eruka was not repulsed by the smell but still pinched her nose because her eyes started to water.

Medusa seemed oblivious to the smell and just kept playing with her cube. The smell seemed at.. home for her. She didn't dwell on it too much and just kept at turning the sides.

"Why didn't you open up the window?" Eruka asked as she walked across the room to do so.

"I-I-I was too b-busy help-ping Medusa-Sama." Crona said nervously.

"With what?" She asked as she pushed the glassdoor outword.

Crona opened his mouth and was about to answer honestly, not thinking about what he was doing, but he felt a quick tingle on his back as a sudden hand went over his mouth and the words became muffled.

"What the hell do you think?" Ragnarok said irritated as he formed himself from Crona's back, his head almost hitting the ceiling. "She got gas blasted! She going to be all disoriented and shit and she needed us to help her!"

Eruka jumped at the new loud voice and almost fell out the window she was opening.

Crona at first didn't know why Ragnarok had talked for him but paled at the realization that he was about to tell her about something he was supposed to keep a secret.

_T-t-t-hanks._ Crona said inwardly.

_Don't think I did this for you. _Ragnarok said back through his blood. _If this frog bitch decides to leave because you couldn't keep it in your pants with your mom, we might be stuck with Medusa like she is forever._

Crona moved his eyes toward Medusa and saw her get a red side and made a pleased childish sound and stuck her tongue partway out and went back into it.

It was _way _to weird for Crona to see her of all people like that.

Eruka turned back and went to see what that voice was. When she saw a gigantic black monster thing behind Crona she shrieked in horror which caused Crona to jump.

"What in the actual _fuck_ is that thing!?" She yelled and pointed a finger at the black blood creature.

"HEY! I'm _not _a thing!" Ragnarok said even more irritated. "I'm a goddamn stud!"

"You are ANYTHING but that! I don't even know WHAT you are!"

"H-h-he's Ragnarok..." Crona interjected.

"He's mean." Medusa added at the mention of his name.

"I don't care _who_ it is!" Eruka said her hand now starting to tremble. "_What_ is it?!"

"I'm a Demon Weapon, you flatboard!" Ragnarok shouted. "I was just put into his blood!"

"HOW!?"

Crona and Ragnarok pointed at the distracted Medusa.

Eruka opened her mouth to try to question this further but sighed to herself and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay. Questions for later." She then composed herself and went about the debris. "Just... stay there."

Ragnarok echoed what she said in a mocking tone then resided back into Crona as he watched her check around the area. Eruka was looking at the broken pieces of glass and book remains near the desimated cauldron. She went to a near by knocked down table and flipped it over then went around the book pieces and put them on the table. After a few minutes of this she had all the nearby chunks from the explosion in little piles.

"W-w-w-what are y-y-you doing?" Crona asked trying to break the silence.

"There is really not much left to salvage to figure out what Medusa was making." Eruka said while sorting out the book pieces. "I can get somewhat of an idea from the smell of the chemicles alone. I recognize some of them. But other than that, theres not much I can really do except try to figure out what books she was working with."

Crona's posture took a relieved movement. He had a chance of getting her back to herself.

"IF." Eruka stressed out the word. "These are not single copied texts. These aren't like the mass produced books most people get. Some of these are- WERE really old."

And like that, Crona's little hope had diminished. He sighed aloud.

Eruka heard it. "It's possible that these were copied, kid. Some of the witches tried to make multiple copies of older texts, but we have to really limit the number to make less of a chance for mundanes to find them. If Medusa had put the effort into doing so, that is."

And as she finished the last statement, she finished the last of one of the "Puzzles". She was able to get 3 title covers together. The books themselves were in alot of disrepair but at least she got the names down.

"Alright." She said poofing paper and a pencilout of thin air and scribbling down the titles. "Now all you have to dois run these at the library in the witches world."

She then turned to Crona and handed him the paper.

"THAT'S IT!?" Ragnarok said popping out of Crona's back and getting his face into Eruka's, firghtening her. "WE COULD HAVE DONE THAT!"

"Then why didn't you?" Eruka retorted trying to appear brave.

"WE DON'T KNOW HOW ANY OF THIS SHIT WORKS! THAT'S WHY CRONA CALLED YOU!"

"What can I do if I don't even know any of the compunds!? Or recipies!?" Eruka shoved his face out of hers. "Look, if you go and see if any of the texts are in the witches world, you can call me back and I can _try_ to see if I can mimic what she did and see how it went wrong."

"HOW CAN THAT EVEN WORK!?" Ragnarok got into her face again and shoved her back a little with his large head.

Eruka responded by punching him where his nose would have been knocking him backwards a way, making Crona almost backflip.

"_Because_," She said agitated. "If I can see what she did wrong, I can possibly make a _cure_ out of it. If not, you'll have to either wait what is happening to her out, or just live with her the way it is." She looked at Medusa who seemed uninterested, satisfied with the cube with a dumb concentrated smile that was on her face for at least 10 minutes. "It could actually last forever."

"B-b-but...!" Crona said while regaining his balance. "I-I-I can't go i-i-in there a-a-alone! I w-w-wouldn't kn-know how to d-d-deal with it!" Crona said shakily and in worry. "And if I-I-I do they'll k-k-kill me!"

"Why?" Eruka asked unemotionally.

"B-b-because I-I-I'm not a w-w-witch. And I-I don't h-h-have Medusa-Sama to g-g-go with f-for a c-c-chaperone." He did, but with her in her current mind, it would not bode well.

"I thought you were part witch?"

"O-o-only i-i-if your bo-born a g-g-girl."

"But you-" Eruka stopped herself before she embarresed the boy again. She pinched the bridge of her nose again and groaned to herself. "Look, kid. I personally have nothing against you. You seem like a nice guy, if a little bit on the weird side, but this is more than I thought it would be. I don't feel like looking through directories and shelves for books that probobly aren't even there for hours on end." She walked past him and the Ragnarok still rubbing his face. "Sorry, but you're on your own from here."

Crona should have expected this. He actually did, but her showing up in the first place sparked some hope for him. She was his only hope. She was the only witch he actually knew on some level, but only because Medusa mentioned her a handful of times in the past (though most of it was insulting). He was aware that Medusa had two sisters but one is supposedly dead, and the other one seemed to have dropped from contact. Granted, Medusa mentioned quite a few witches, but the only one he remembered by name was Eruka.

Crona gulped. He didn't want to do what he was about to do. He didn't even want to fathom how to deal with the consenquences. Everything inside him told him not to do, from the teachings of Medusa herself told him it was something that he should _never_ do.

As he said the next few words, he shook as he said it: "I-I-I-I-I"ll o-o-owe y-y-you a f-favor."

Eruka stopped in her tracks. The words were so stuttered that she almost didn't catch what he said. Even Ragnarok was shocked into silence.

Had Crona said this to any non-witch, or even any non-mostly magical creature/person it would probably have meant close to nothing except by the invidual persons word. But for a witch, it was much more. Favors were not used lightly by witches. It is within the witches nature that if they have to (**A/N: For lack of better words on my end**) ask for a favor, that is a binding help way deeper than just words, it is held within the soul, where the witches magic resign, that they return it at full price. Witches do not throw favors about lightly, at least the smart ones. And any mundane would know better than to even ask a witch for a favor, for the binding held between a human and a witch from said favor is just as strong as that of a favor between two witches.

Crona is far from mundane, but he is also not a witch. But being raised by one, Eruka knew that Crona knew the price of what he is asking.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that, Crona." Eruka said quietly.

Crona flinched but held his ground, which surprised him and Ragnarok both. "I. Will. Owe. You. A. Favor." Crona said each word as a sentence to reinforce his statement, and to attemp not to stutter.

"Crona." Eruka said seriously and turned to look at him with a serious expression. "You know what I am. You know that when you make that offer, then is no going back. Had this been any other witch they would have taken up on it without a second thought and what they decide to do with it will be something you just have to live with."

Eruka walked up to Crona to face him with her arms crossed. Crona was actually intimidated by the girl. It felt weird that someone shorter than him could hold so much authorative aura in them.

"If you are serious about this Crona, just say it one more time." She waited for his reply.

Crona gulped and took a deep breath and said it one last time. "If you do this for me, I will own you a favor."

They were all surprised that Crona didn't mess up with the words. Even Medusa at this point was staring at them as they walked, a worried and troubled expression on her face. She didn't know what was going on, but Coco seemed to be doing something very important and very risky with the Froggy girl. She hoped Coco was going to be okay from all this, whatever he was doing.

Eruka stared at Crona for a moment more, before taking the paper from his hand. "I accept."

Crona didn't really have any magic to feel anything supernatural, but her words themselves felt like a small weight was on him. Medusa's brow furrowed, not knowing how to describe the feeling, but felt as though she felt it many times before.

Eruka once again went down the hallways, hoping to rememeber the way to the door. If not, she'll just fly out one of the windows.

"W-w-wait!" Crona called out. "Do you n-n-need m-m-me to g-g-go with y-y-you?"

"No." She called back without looking. "You stay here. I'll come back if I find anything. Stay here and take care of your mom." And with that, she was gone.

"That's some balls you had there Crona." Ragnarok said, actually impressed with Crona. "To think, you actually had pair. Maybe you'll finally grow facial hair."

Crona ignored that last comment. "I-I-If it m-m-means g-g-getting Medusa back t-to normal..."

Medusa came next to Crona and put a hand on his shoulder, making him jump. He forgot she was even there. Crona was not used to the look she was currently giving him: concern.

"Coco..." She said then shook her head and corrected herself. "Crona, are you going to be okay?"

Crona blushed and looked down at his feet. "Y-y-yeah..."

Medusa didn't really believe him, but she didn't want to press him on it. She brought her forhead to his to at least let him know she was there. Crona blushed even deeper but didn't say anything. He shouldn't try to even get used to this kind of Medusa. This wouldn't last long anyway...

Crona heard a sniffing sound and saw Medusa shoving her face in his chest. He blushed again, deeper than before, and backed away a little. "W-wha-?"

Medusa then brought her face away from him and stretched the front of her shirt to her face a took a whiff. "We smell like science."

Crona arched an eyebrow at her statement and took a whiff of himself. She was right. They were in the room for a short amount of time, but there clothes smelled like a lab explosion.

Crona picked up on his own irony and frowned at his pun.

"I-I-I guess we'll have t-t-to t-take a s-shower."

Medusa cocked her head to the side, childish curiousity her expression. "A what?"

"..." Crona knew where this was going, but didn't want to deal with it.

Crona didn't really get a say in it though.

"... A-and then you t-t-turn turn this knob to m-make t-the water come o-out of the s-shower nozzle." Crona explained and turned the knob to show Medusa who awed at the explaination.

Crona at first just wanted to take Medusa to the shower in his rooms bathroom to to bathe, but Medusa said that there was one in her room she found when she looked for clothes (Crona was surprised that she didn't think to check her drawers first, but then he remembered the Amnesia). Crona didn't want to into Medusa's washroom because he was already uncomfortable as it is to go into the bedroom itself without the _actual _Medusa's permission, but Crona didn't want to upset _any _Medusa so he bit his tongue and decided to just help instead.

Crona was actually surprised at just how big her washroom was! Crona's bathroom was a simple 6x6 with a small sink right next to the toilet, and a smell glass shower without much room to move. But Medusa's was bigger than Crona's bedroom. Behind the door with Medusa's bathroom (Which was also large and lexurious) was another door which led to Medusa's washroom. The room was more of a Japanese style that Crona used once on one of his missions so he was able to help explain to her how it worked, with a large bath in one corner of the room, big enought to fit at least 10 people laying down inside, and on the other side three shower nozzles with shower heads that have different pressure settings.

But a nagging thought was what if Medusa remembered what happened even as she is right now? What if when Medusa regained her memories and questioned why he was in her room at all? Why he would make such a deal with another witch, knowing the consenquences? What if that got leaked and made him look bad? She obviously wasn't herself, if not literally. And what if she remembered what they did last night?

That thought made Crona's blood run cold (Much to Ragnaroks annoyence). Ragnarok had given Crona a quick and somewhat vauge explanation as the day progressed through their mind link, and Crona was baffled at what happened. To share that kind of intimentcy with his own mother... and the fact that he took it up while she was not in the right mind...

Crona knew he would get punishment when and if she remembered. He'll just have to except whatever it is. And knowing Medusa, it will not be pleasant.

"Crona?" Medusa asked again, in a more loud tone. Crona realized she had been trying to get his attention and he turned to see what was wrong.

Crona's face turned dark grey at the site. Medusa was already naked as the day she was born standing in front of her son shamelessly without modesty.

"W-W-W-WHY ARE Y-Y-YOU NAKED!?" Crona asked backing up a little bit.

"You said you had to get naked to bathe!" Medusa reminded him. "I kept asking you why your still dressed!"

Crona forced himslef to calm down and tried to keep what little composure he had left. "Why w-w-would I undress?" He asked. "Y-y-you don't n-need me for th-th-this, do you?"

"You told me how to use the soaps and stuff!" Medusa said defensively, crossing her arms under her breasts to add to this, making her breasts perk up. "But we both smell funny! And you said we had to take a shower!" Medusa raised an arm to point at the rest of the washroom. "So let's do that!"

"N-n-not at the s-s-same time!" Crona said turning to leave the room slowly, trying to drown out the dirty thoughts. "I-I-I have a s-s-shower i-in my r-room... I'll see y-y-you when we're b-b-both done."

Medusa frowned yet again. She didn't understand why Crona was being distant. She didn't know anyone except for him, the Froggy girl, and Ragnarok the meany, and Crona was the nicest put of all of them. When she hugged him after Ragnarok was being a meany, Crona was... warm. Very warm. And he seemed happy then. Why wasn't he happy now? Medusa wanted to understand what was wrong, but it doesn't seem like Crona would tell her much.

She felt like she needed to do something to make Crona happy. Her memories didn't go back further than this morning...

Wait. She remembered a little bit... more. She remembered a little bit of something that happened not too long ago. She was then sure it was last night when she thought about it. She didn't remember much about _that_ except that she felt good, and so did Crona. She did something that made Crona feel good, made him momentarily happy.

If she wanted to see him happy, she needed to keep him in the washroom with him.

"Crona!" Medusa called to him before he reached the doorknob that led to the bathroom to the bedroom. He stopped and turned his head to look at her nervously.

It made her sad the way he looked at her like that, but she would have to worry about that later. She put a hand on her hip and her hip was thrusted a bit to the side. "What does being mom mean?"

Crona opened his mouth to answer then closed it to frown a little bit in thought. Crona didn't actually know how to say it. He thought about it and just said some of the first things that came to his head. "I-i-it means... y-you g-gave birth to m-me." Crona said dumbly.

Medusa didn't really know what that meant, but she pressed on. "So I brought you here. Or something like that, right?"

Crona nodded slowly.

"Does that mean you have to do what I say?" She asked, proping her elbow on her crossed arm and brought her finger to her chin. "Right?"

Crona winced. But after a moment he turned away and nodded, which made her feel bad, but Crona should be happy soon. "Then if I say you have to wash up with me, then you have to?"

He again nodded.

"Crona," She announced in a childish commanding tone, but didn't want to sound too forceful. "You have to wash up with me."

Crona sat down on a stool as really warm water washed over him from one of the shower heads. He kept his head down and let the water hit the back of his head and drip over his face.

"How does that feel, Coco?" Medusa asked as she got a rag and scrubbed his back for him, forgetting to _not _call him Coco.

Crona felt quite uncomfortable at first about doing this in the first place, really wanting to just go back to his room, wait there until Eruka came back with some way to make a cure, actually make the cure, then have Medusa back to more than likely punish him. But after the warm water had hit him, the stress seemed to wash away a little bit.

The shower in his room didn't really have warm water. It wasn't too bad, though. The water may have been actually cold for him, but not cold to the point of being unbarable. He was able to wash himself fine, but the shower wasn't exactly his favorite part of the day. The hot water in here though was actually quite nice. Crona may be in an uncomfortable situation, but he tried to at least enjoy this small pleasure while he can.

"It f-f-feels nice." Crona said quietly as she scrubbed him up and down, which was actually nice too.

Medusa smiled to herself. "Good."

Crona actually smiled to himself a little. He knew he shouldn't get used to this, but he thought he may as well take the little pleasures.

Medusa stopped and stood up. "Okay. Your back is all scrubbed!" She announced. "Now it's your turn to wash my back."

Crona went wide eyed and his pupils dialated. He had forgetten that this was something you take turns with. And Medusa was still naked.

But he instead nodded hesitantly and stood up and sidestepped a bit so Medusa could take his place on the stool. She stepped over and placed her bottom on the stool and let the water wash over her body. "AH!" She exclaimed, pleased. "That feels nice." She rubbed the front of herself a bit to let the water slide a bit as she washed herself a little.

Without a word, Crona grabbed the rag and tentively started to wash her back. He tried to not apply too much pressure as he washed her. He also tried not to really focus on her back and looked a bit to the side.

Medusa frowned, not really feeling too much of the rag on her. She turned around and saw that Crona was looking to the side and just kind of guessed where he was supposed to scrub.

"Crona~!" Medusa said with small smile. "If you don't attention to what your doing, it won't be done right. And you not scrubbing hard enough. Don't be afraid to dig in there."

Crona nervously nodded and Medusa turned back forward. Crona gulped to himself and did what Medusa requested. He looked at her back and began to wash her properly.

Crona's fingers dug a bit into the rag to apply a bit for pressure and his fingers sunk into the rag which in turn sunk a bit into Medusa's soft skin, causing her to moan in delight. Crona concentrated more on Medusa's body with his eyes and the touch of his hands and took more of Medusa in than he did last night when they... did the deed. It was mostly a moment of lust then, but this was something more different, noticing alot more.

Medusa was _really _soft. It was a different soft than that of like a blanket or a pillow. The soft that Crona could feel through the rag was somehow better than that. Crona didn't really kn ow how to describe it, but the close he could get to with words was a Natural Soft. As he got lower with the washing, there were other parts that felt better to his sense of touch as he progressed. When he reached Medusa's midsection, lower back, then rump he was breathing hard a little bit. Crona took his time washing Medusa's but which earned a small gasp from the blonde witch then he touched her butt. Crona was in a small world of his own when he got there. He rubbed it up and down, side to side, and just decided to get good feels in.

Medusa was in a small world of her own as he did this. She enjoyed his touch, and the feeling of his hands on her body, firm but gentle touching althroughout her back felt amazing. And on top of that, Crona was enjoying himself which made her _very_ happy. She wanted Crona to be happy, and he was definitely feeling enjoyment from this, and Medusa felt more in this because of that.

Memories of last night started to flood into his mind. He didn't get to really pay attention to her body in detail as he did now, but he remembered the things they... did to each other. To makew each other feel good. He remembered seeing the same butt bending over and opening up for Crona to stick his member in. He remembered the tight and warmness and the pleasure going throughout his body. He remembered thrusting, giving them both enjoyment that Crona could say he _never _had in his life. He remembered-

He remembered that it was _wrong._ Crona's eyes shot wide open and he hastily took his hands back to stop from feeling anymore. He looked at her body shivering a little bit from the intimency, which made Crona afraid a little. This was _wrong. _He had to remember that. From what Ragnarok told him, this was not something a mother and son does. He looked down at his member, hard and throbbing. So hard that it hurt when he bagan to pay more attention to it.

He was disgusted with himself.

Medusa snapped out of her own trance and dazzily wondered why Crona stopped. She turned her head over her shoulder and saw Crona holding his crotch down with both of his hands to cover himself. A look of shame on his face was so fierce that he looked like he was about to cry. Medusa frowned and turned forward. She felt as though if he knew she saw him, he would be too scared to do anything. She didn't want that, so she played dumb about it.

"Why did you stop?" She asked innocently.

Crona snapped from his self pity and did his best to keep his voice composed. "I-I-I'm d-d-done Wa-washing your ba-ck." Crona said and stood up. "I-I-I'm done b-b-bathing. I-I-I think I'll s-s-start cooking d-d-dinnner..."

"Wait!" Medusa said quickly about to turn around, but remembered Crona's face. She cleared her throat and tried to sound as natural as possible. "But we're not done yet." She said smartly. "You still haven't washed my front..." She said and listened to hear if Crona makes any odd moves. She heard his feet shift a bit and heard him rub his face, more thank likely to rub his eyes.

"B-but-"

"No buts." She said firmly. "I'm your mother. You _have _to do what I say!"

Crona made a resigned sigh. He pushed his erection between his thighs and walked stiffly to hide his "Shame" and walked over to her and he sat down on the stool behind her. "T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-" Crona stuttered badly, then gulped trying to prepare himself for what he was about to do. "T-t-turn around."

Medusa rose a little and turned around to face Crona. Crona once again took in Medusa fully. He looked her in the face and first took in her features. He rarely ever saw Medusa smile. And the current Medusa's smile was sincere, something Crona never really saw in Medusa. Her smile was radient, and her features were well defined. Pretty. They made eye contact and her smile widened with actual enjoyment.

Crona quickly looked away and concentrated on the rest of her body for washing, which nearly made his erection come out from hiding. Her shape was very feminine when he actually paid any attention to it. Wide hips, large thighs, long legs, slender arms and body. But the main thing that caught his attention was her breasts. They were large, and very nicely shaped, the nipples a pretty shade of pink.

"Is there something wrong?" Medusa asked innocently. Crona snapped out of his trance before he looked between her legs.

""Y-y-yeah." Crona said and began to wash her. He started with the top of her chest just above the breasts hoping to avoid them altogether. He was already trying to do his best to keep himself under control, but he was near the brink. He went around to her sides and worked down to her lower stomach.

"You missed a spot Crona." Medusa said and pointed to her perky tits.

Crona cringed and his hands began to shake. He slowly more and more losing his cool, and he didn't know how to deal with it. His crotch was so hard and twitching so bad that it threatened to pop from between his thighs and reveal itself. Why did he have such a hard a time with this? This was his mother! He remembered a long time ago Medusa washing Crona until he was old enough to do it himself, and each time it was an unemotional experience. Lather, rinse, dry, done. Why was this so different? All it was was lather, rinse, dry. Then he was done.

While he was distracted Medusa had grabbed his hands and put them on her bust with a small smile. "Be sure to wash them throughly." She said and crossed her arms behind her head to give Crona a good view.

Crona's face turned even greyer than before, and his cock finally poked free in the air but he did not notice this. His mind was on the task at hand. Crona gulped and realized that he squeezing them. His right hand had the rag the filter out some of the feel out of Medusa's left breast, but the right hand was bare touching her right one. He saw his hands sink into her breasts, his fingers digging in to hide themselves into the feminine softness of her bust. His mind clouded yet again and his hands explored all areas of her boobs, feeling all around her chest.

It felt good. It felt good for them both, for Medusa because he was playing with her in a sensual way which she hoped Crona would do, and for Crona to explore a womans softness again as he mindlessly enjoyed himself, which made Medusa happy. She remembered that this stuff made Crona happy the night before, though fragmented, she got the jist.

Crona's hands brushed over her nipples a few times, and Crona decided to test the different textures of them. He dropped the rag from his right hand, breathing hard, and went for pinching her nipples gently. He let his thumb an forfinger rub the appearing nub as it went from soft yet firm to just hard, and Medusa at this point was gasping aloud in pleasure at the sensitivity of her nipples being pinched. Crona wanted to suck them. Like last night, when he sucked on her breasts as she stroked his member up and down, and up and down, up and down, building up preasure until he-

Crona gasped as his cock suddenly spasmed and his body tensed as pleasure shocked through his spine through the rest of his body, then semen shot all over Medusa. Medusa felt the warmness as Crona's cum pour all over her stomach and breasts. She smiled widely. This should help ease Coco- CRONA for a bit.

Crona's dick twitched a few more times when his cum stopped shooting out, and after the pleasure of that ended he breathed heavily as his neaves started to calm themselves. Crona made a pleased sigh and looked up and saw what he had done to Medusa and his blood went cold.

"S-S-S-SORRY!" Shouted Crona as he grabbed the rag he had dropped and hastily washed his jizz away from Medusa's body, which she groaned displeased at. "I-I-I-I DIN-DIN-DIDN- I-I-!"

"Coco..." Medusa said calmly making Crona freeze in his speech and movement. Medusa wiped the little bit of cum left on the top of her breasts with one hand and used the other to lift Crona's chin to face her. Crona looked shocked as Medusa put the cum covered finger in her mouth and made facial expressions of physically enjoying the moment. She pulled her finger out of her mouth with a audible pop and gazed at him lustfully. "I only washed your back. I didn't wash your front."

Medusa pulled the dazed Crona to his feet with no struggle and switched places with Crona, the water now pouring into his back. Medusa skipped the rag altogether and grabbed the bottle of soap and poured it onto her body, quickly lathering herself up, much to the aroused Crona's confusion. After Medusa was done, she scooted forward and placed herself on Crona's lap, feeling Crona's stiff member on rubbing against her lower stomach. She then rubbed the front of her body on Crona's, washing him with herself.

Crona groaned at the feeling. His hard on was slippery against the soft, now somewhat slimy flesh, rubbing him in ways he quite enjoyed. He felt his Medusa's nipples rub against his, the softness of her breasts squishing against Crona, feeling her every movement. Crona started thrusting against her and grabbed her bottom for leverage as he pleasured himself, no longer caring about consequences. He only wanted to make himself feel good.

Medusa felt Crona grabbing her butt and thrusting, making her giggle. She finally did it! Crona is finally letting her take away his stress! She pulled her upper body away a little to see Crona's face. Crona's eyes were glazed over and his mouth gaped slightly, the air coming out of his mouth heavy. Medusa used one of her hands to lift Crona's head up, his stareless gaze looking into her eyes, and she pressed her lips to his. Crona's eyes widened with some awareness as to what was happening. Medusa lips felt so soft against his that he went back to his gaze and kissed her back.

Crona wondered if all women were this soft.

Medusa's tongue pushed against Crona's lips asking for excess for french kissing. Crona parted his lips and felt her wet, warm tongue go to wrestle his. Crona accepted this challange and there tongues fought. Crona felt the pressure build up. And moaned loudly as he started to feel really good.

Medusa stopped abruptly and pulled away from Crona, making him whine, wondering why she stopped. Medusa winked at him and went on her knees in front of him. She gently pushed Crona backward gently letting the water from the nozzle go over his chest and member to wash away the suds from the soap. She then grabbed his wrists and pulled him forward back into his original position placed her hands on his inner thighs, rubbing up and down gently. She then placed her mouth on Crona's tip.

Crona felt his body spark in pleasure and gasped aloud at the feeling. He felt Medusa start sucking on the tip making him jerk a little forward into her mouth. It felt incredible for him. Medusa pulled back and looked at Crona and opened her mouth to show a drop of his cum on her tongue. She closed her mouth and swallowed it, which made Crona's dick throb again. Medusa brushed her hair out of her eyes then put his dick in her mouth, holding his thighs for leverage. She brought half of Crona's hardness in her mouth and used her tongue to lick all around him while in her mouth as she sucked him off.

Crona gasped and spasmed as Medusa worked him, Crona feeling the entirety of her as she bobbed her head back and forth with her eyes closed savoring his taste as if it were candy, which for her may as well have been. Crona again wanted to grab her head to force her down all the way, but the back of his mind advised against it. But not because he feared to anger Medusa like the night before, but because he didn't want to hurt _this_ Medusa. If it were any other time, he would have questioned that last thought, but the thought went away as soon as it came, but Crona instead used his hands to hold the sides of the stool he was sitting on to keep himself steady.

Medusa only sucked about half of his cock, but from the small thrusting Crona started doing and the way he was now clenching his eyes shut when she glanced at him, she knew he was close. She went to sucking a fourth of his cock and brought her soft hand to rub off the rest of it. As Crona gasped louder she increased her pace until Crona groaned loudly and tilted his upper body backwards as he released himself into Medusa's mouth.

Medusa felt Crona's semen shoot down her throat. She swallowed it as he came, but didn't let up on her movement. She slowed down as Crona's dick stopped shooting his seed, trying to make Crona's orgasm last for him as long as it could. Crona started to breath again, gasping for air.

Medusa pulled Crona's cock out of her mouth with a pop, which Crona moaned at. She kissed the tip and winked at Crona. "You let out alot. It was pretty thick." She glanced at Crona's member and saw it was still hard and twitching. "And yet your still rock hard."

Crona blushed and turned his head to the side. Medusa stepped forward and kissed the side of Crona's head. "It's alright. We can go again if you want." She gently grabbed his chin to make him face her, which he did without much resistence. "Do you want to, Crona?"

At this point, Crona didn't really think too much about consequences or morality. He didn't even think about the deal he had made with Eruka not even an hour ago. The only thing he thought about that moment was the woman in front of him, gripping him gently by the jaw, looking at him with lust, seriousness, and...

Crona's widened a little. This Medusa had been with him for most of the day, but he didn't actually pay attention to her body language, something Medusa had taught him for fighting perposes. The way her eyes were partly closed, the way she smiled at him with, Crona was sure, hid no malice behind behind it (Which Crona knew was the only time she ever actually smiled was when, in Ragnarok's words, "Shit was about to go down"), and the way she was being genuinely gentle with Crona...

This Medusa seemed to actually _care _for the pinkette.

Crona's heart skipped a beat at this realization. Crona only knew these kind of emotions from watching other people while he went about his missions, jealous and sad that other people can have friends or family to care for one another, watching familys laugh and go about their business without a care in the world. It had hurt Crona to know that that was the way family's should have been, and had never get the feelings they did, but never _dared _to mention this to Medusa.

All thoughts holding Crona back went away at that moment. Consequences and morality didn't bother him that much as the shower scene progressed, but now all worry about it was gone. Right now, it was just him and the Medusa that actually showed affection for him.

"C-c-c-can w-we..." Crona stuttered making himself blush a bit more. Crona felt Medusa's other hand touch his cheek, stroking her thumb under his eye. Crona gulped and asked again. C-can we do i-it some more..." Crona paused, wondering whether or not to say what he wanted to say, then decided to hell with it. "...Mommy?"

Medusa smiled brightly and again pressed her lips against Crona's. Crona pressed his against hers, making the kissing sounds audible in the large room.Medusa pulled away and looked him in the eyes again as she said: "Of course."

She reached over and turned off the shower and took a few steps back, pulling Crona with her. Crona slipped in the water and cried out in surprise as he pushed Medusa backwards into the ground. Crona's head landed into Medusa's breasts as Medusa collided with the tile floor. She didn't hurt too much, but falling into the ground is never fun.

"Owie..." Medusa said.

"I-I'M SORRY!" Crona said quickly. "I-I-!"

"It's okay, Coco. It was an accident."

Crona was about to appologize more but his gaze fixated on Medusa's breats again, specifically the pink nubs of her nipples. Crona, without another word, locked his mouth around her tit and sucked.

Medusa gasped in surprise but then she knew what Crona was doing and stared at the top of Crona's head adoringly. "You really like boobies, huh?"

Crona hummed yes in response and kept sucking on her soft skin. Medusa smiled and held Crona's back with one hand and stroked his hair with her other. She said nothing as she did this. She just let Crona have fun with her tit until he was ready, which she knew was soon. She could feel his dick throbbing against her thigh. Medusa was getting wet between her legs but again said nothing. Right now was about Crona. Her needs could wait.

Crona switched between nipples every few minutes and used one of his hands to pinch and run the other one as he did his business. This felt right for Crona. This felt like something he needed to do for a long time. He felt his dick throb and harden even more, something he didn't know it could do. He wanted to keep sucking a little longer but unlatched his mouth from her instead. He pulled himself up to align his cock with her pussy, his second time looking at it. Medusa and Crona looked down between both there legs to watch Crona make the connection.

Crona grabbed his cock and aimed it to the hole. He pushed, but his cock slipped and rubbed over her pussy instead. He tried again impatiently and missed once again. How did Medusa do it again.

"I got it." Medusa said and grabbed Crona's member, making him shudder at the touch, and aimed it a little lower then Crona originally did. "Now."

Crona quickly nodded and pushed himself inside to his hilt.

This time he didn't miss and both their eyes widened from the connection. Crona again was more aware of the physical feelings and took them in instead of just mindless pleasure.

Medusa's insides were _tight._ Warm. Gripping. Wet. Welcoming. It felt like they were gripping him, trying to squeeze as much pleasure into him as possible.

Medusa was seeing lights in her vision. Her mind was mostly blank as she went into a state of ecstacy from Crona being inside of her, feeling his head agaisnt her womb.

Crona slowly pulled out to his head then rammed back full force.

Medusa moaned as Crona rammed himself in and out of her with desperate pace. Shivers of pleasure had went through both of their entire bodies at Crona's thrusting. Crona felt Medusa tighten around him as he went in and out giving him more pleasure to the point that he was moaning out loud, joining Medusa's own sexy noises.

The sound of meat smacking against meat filled the room with the moaning. Crona felt arms go around behind his neck making him open his eyes to see Medusa pressing her lips against his, moans escaping into Crona's mouth with every inward thrust. Crona closed his eyes and returned the kiss with equal eagarness laying his body on hers, pressing against her form.

Crona was near his breaking point. "Medusa..." Crona moaned into her mouth, then moved his head back to say his words clearly. "I'm going to..."

"It's okay." She whispered. "Do it inside."

_Do not!_

Crona's eyes widened at the inner yell at his head then recognized the voice.

_Don't what? _Crona whined back with impatience, still thrusting about to hit the point of no return.

Ragnarok didn't respond, but Crona did one last final thrust and realised. Before anything could shoot out, he felt his pelvis forced backwards out of Medusa and came on her lower stomach instead. Medusa let go of Crona and fell to the floor on her back gasping for air. Crona's body tightened and contorted until the waves of pleasure simmered down. When it did, Crona was _very _annoyed. He didn't feel Medusa push him off or anything, so Ragnarok had to have something to do with it.

_Why did you do that!?_

Ragnarok and Crona were surprised at his sudden outrage.

Reganrok was only surprised for a second, then switched back one of his natural emotions: anger.

_WHY!?_ Ragnarok yelled, making Crona flinch. _ISN'T IT OBVIOUS!? I JUST SAVED YOU FROM A LONG TERM FUCK UP!_

_What do you-?_

Crona stopped when he heard more moaning from under him. He looked down and saw Medusa's eyes closed and her face red from blood rush. Crona looked down and saw that Medusa was masturbating right under him, his own cock not even 2 inches away from her hand at work.

"Y-y-you didn't...?" Crona asked.

"N-no, I didn't." Medusa said shyly, turning her head to the side. "It's okay, you already finished. I can take care of myself here."

Crona felt bad. He had been going at it with mindless glee, and he hadn't even considered how Medusa was on her end.

Without saying another word, he gently grabbed Medusa's hand and moved it to the side, confuding her. When Crona shoved his still hard cock into her she gasped loudly and gripped Crona's shoulder at the sudden penetration, waves of good feeling going through her.

"B-b-but, you already...!"

"I-i-its okay..." Crona said and pulled her into another kiss. "I c-can go a-a-again."

_Crona-! _Ragnarok started.

_I won't finish inside her._ Crona promised as he tongue wrestled her. _But let me let her finish._

Ragnarok _Tch!_ed but kept silent.

Crona then went back at a steady pace to give Medusa as much pleasure out of this as she could, and she was liking every second of it. Thanks to Crona's girth he was able to hit Medusa in the right spot with his movements making Medusa's vision go white with ecstacy, nearing closer and closer to climax. She had been already close to begin with before Crona pulled out, so it didn't take him long to get her close.

""Coco," Medusa cooed in a tight voice that Crona enjoyed. "I'm so close."

"Okay," He said in a dazely voice. "Go ahead."

"NO!" She said, then held onto him tighter, surprising him. "Cum with me! Just hurry up!"

Crona complied and quickened his thrusting. With the sound Medusa was making, and the way her pussy was vice gripping him, preparing quite literally trying to squeez every drop out of him possible, he had no problem catching up with her. His thrusts again became desperately quick, and Medusa's moaning had been reduced to loud pants.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" She announced and dug her finger nails in Crona's shoulders, Ragnarok hardening his blood to prevent skin penetration.

Crona was already over the edge. "I am too!"

"Cum! cum now!"

Medusa came, tightening on Crona's member more than ever, nearly making Crona keep from pulling out as her juices had shot out around his member. But luck was on his side and when his orgasm released he popped himself out and shot again onto Medusa's lower stomach. Crona then noticed that there second round had gotten his first shot all over there lower bodies. Crona wasn't too worried, they were in a washroom after all.

After their pants and shock had subsided, Medusa noticed the stickness on their bodies.

Medusa pounted in childish dissapointment. "You didn't cum inside! Now were all messy!"

"S-s-sorry..." He said. He then laid against her, using her breast as a pillow, hard nipple poking his cheek but he didn't mind.

Medusa smiled and stroked the back of his head with one hand and laid the other across his back. "That's alright. Do you feel better?"

Crona remembered the stressful events of earlier that day, but they seemed less horrendous then he felt previous. He smiled a little to himself, something he rarely ever does. "Y-y-yeah. I do."

Medusa bent her head down and kissed the top of his head, making him blush. "Good."

_Ready to hear the part on why your dumbass?_ Ragnarok asked after Medusa had stroked Crona and babied him for a good 3 minutes.

Crona didn't respond, just continued to lay his head on what was definitely softer than any pillow ever as Medusa pampered him with his eyes closed.

Ragnarok took that for a yes. _Crona, _Raganrok solemnly. _Do you know where babies come from?_

Crona opened his eyes at this and frowned in thought. _N-no. M-M-Medusa-Sama thought th-that there would be n-no need for m-me to kn-know stuff like that. She s-s-said that with wh-what she has p-p-planned for me, th-there would be no n-need for me to k-know. _

Ragnarok then felt _really _bad for the kid and nearly didn't want to ruin Crona's good mood. But if he put this off, it would only get worse later.

_Pay _close_ attention to this, okay Crona? You already know some of what I am about to say from what you did just now and last night._ Ragnarok was about to start, thought about what he was about to say, re-thought about the phrasing, but decided to just tell Crona how he was told.

_When a mom and a dad screw each other... _Ragnorok didn't really have good rolemodels when he was a child, and before he became a blood weapon, so he hoped Crona got the point.

Crona listened intently, taking in Medusa's naked comfort as he paid attention. His expression changed as Ragnarok pregressed in his talk. Interest. Confusion. Stupid grin, because he already did that part. Worry. Concern.

_... AND the last thing you did was screw her _without_ a condom, and creamed inside her. _Ragnarok paused and went for broke. He went this far, no need to sugar coat it. _Theres a chance that your mom is carrying your brother-son. _

Then Crona's face was filled with complete, udder horror.

He didn't know how to deal with this.

End Chapter 3.

_In the last year this story has been up for adoption, NO ONE has shown any interst in completing this series themselves, and I hate to see fanfictions just die because the authors just seemed to stop caring about their works. And because no one wanted this in thier own care, I will continue this story myself. Only 2 chapters, and this thing has 26 reviews at the time of this bit being written. I had alot of time going thinking into this for the past year, on and off when I was bored at the chance no one would adopt this, and I am still thinking of what to do with this thing, what turns I will take story wise. _

_But know this right now: I want to write books as a profession one day, and this does mean only smut. If I am continuing this, which I think roughly half of the reviews asked I think, I will have to make the story _be_ a story, not just smut every chapter (But I know some of you are here for that, well, Maybe _most_ of you) but I will try to make it something that you will all enjoy I hope. _

_I have 2 fanfictions I will be working on total now, and I hope to put more time into this (I will not lie, I procrastinate ALOT) and I will update this whenever possible._

_And for those of you that follow me as an author, I am back._

_I really hope to myself that I don't do these draggy authors note at the end of each chapter, but I hope and thank everyone who read this so there in the know._

_~Turtyrus_


	4. Chapter 4

Eruka's steps echoed in the large, spacious hallway as she walked at a quick pace, hoping to make her job as quick as possible. She was able to get there no problem, but she had no idea how long it would take her to find what she is looking for. They never neatly cataloged anything in the massive place, despite the small group of witches, including Eruka herself, argument they had on a few occasions with the elders that they should not only catalog the books in there but to also use an actual computer system. This was denied of course, the elders saying that they had been fine with the way it was for years, so there was no need to change it.

This annoyed Eruka and the others who argued to no end, but further proding on any subject with the elders that they had already dimissed multiple times has not a very wise idea.

Eruka stepped out of the hallway and into the library itself. Calling it big would have been an underestimate. The place was _massive_. There were shelves and shelves of books that even lined the walls, and on the mutiple stories as well, the scent of old paper and spices strong. Just looking down the isles, Eruka couldn't even make out an end to it, but it was probably due to the poor lighting. The library didn't have electrical lighting but instead was lined with what Eruka could only assume was hundreads of candles, maybe even a few thousand. Some of the candles were even in holders that floated in the air roaming down the halls to give lighting to any travelers in search of a specific book. Eruka has been here a few times, and as far as she knew, the candles that floated about she was sure were always the same candles, never burning out. It was truly a sight no behold.

Under any other circumstances, Eruka would have took in the sight as she always did on the few occasions she had been there and just take a moment to enjoy it. But with the task she had at hand, it did nothing but give her a headache on the foreshadow of having to _look_ through all that.

She went to the large desk in the front of the library entrance and rung a bell. She heard a rustling from under the desk and heard a familiar voice.

"One second..." A female voice mumbled and the person arose from under. She was a tall, beautiful woman with grey-pale skin stood to look at Eruka. She had a mouse hat on with pink eyes on it with short pink hair of her own. She wore a revealing outfit, showing quite a bit of her midsection to the point that the bottom of her large, nicely shaped bust peaked out from the cloak which was also black and white vartically patterened. She also had mouse whiskers tattoo'd near her bellybutton. She then looked at Eruka with a surprised expression. "Eruka?"

"Mizune!" Eruka said surprised, with a small smile on her face. "What are you doing here?"

The look of slight surprise on Mizune's face left and was replace by a smile of her own. "I got into some trouble in the mundanes world, almost caused an explosion and almost exposed some of our infiltrators." She said leaning forward.

Eruka went wide eyed and stared at her friend in shock. "HOW did that happen?"

She responded with no shame in her tone. "I was supposed to help transport a magical bomb to some of our friends on the inside, but I got caught up with this cute guy." She then began to scratch the back of her head. "I was flirting with him for awhile and I... accidently kicked the suitcase with the bomb. And the timer started to count down."

Eruka then just stared plainly at her friend. Friends, technically. Mizune was actually 6 witches in one (Or five. Five or six of them together looks the same.) that combined into a larger, actual grown up looking versions of themselves. They were the size of toddlers when unfused, and looked more like mouses than ever. Something that sometimes made Eruka uncomfortable was Mizune referred to herself as "She" instead of "Us" when they were fused. It was correct to say at the time, yeah, but just thinking too much on it weirded her out sometimes but she followed suit. Besides, (the) Mizune(s) was her best friend(s) for a very long time, so she didn't want to offend her by questioning on this.

"So," Eruka said blanly. "You nearly killed yourself by talking to this 'cute guy', with a bomb you were supposed to deliver on schedule?"

"Hey!" Mizune pouted and went on a defensive tone. "He was really charming! I think I may actually have a thing for him! And besides, the other witches came in time to get the bomb, found out it was counting down before it had time to actually do any harm."

"Whats his name?" Eruka asked.

"What?" Mizune asked with a frown.

"You said he was a charming guy, you had to have caught his name."

Mizune opened her mouth to answer then froze. She thought she asked him, didn't she? "... Frank?"

"You said it in a form of a question." Eruka said with a sigh. "You nearly got yourself and others killed because you flirted with a guy you barely even knew."

"Hey! Don't judge me!" She said crossing her arms, still pouting. "I'm a woman, I'm allowed to show interest in men."

"How did the elders get so leinent with you on this?" Eruka said, changing the subject back to why Mizune was here.

Mizune leaned forward and faced Eruka again, taking up on the subject change. "Well, they almost inprisoned me for a few years, but the librarian needed help to watch this place while she was away for her own reasons." She put her elbow on the counter and rested her head in her hand. "What about you? Finding any special books?"

Eruka took out the paper from her skirt pocket and held it in front of her friends face. "Yeah, do you know if this place has any of these here?"

As mentioned, nothing is catagorized, but the inhabitants of the witches world have been in and out of this place for thousands of years, so the best way to find books for them was hoping that someone had gotten a copy before and remembered where the book was. Alot of the books in there you would have to try and find by memory or look for it. The elder librarian was better at remembering where certain books were, but that was she was not there right now, much to Eruka's annoyence.

Mizune hummed to herself as she stared hard at the name. Eventually she looked back at Eruka with a frown. "Can't say I do. Sorry."

Eruka sighed. She figured as much. And with the fact that there were possibly no other copies made her headache rise again. "Well, that sucks."

"What are these books, anyway?"

"Can't say. Someone owes me a favor to see if their here." Eruka said and started to walk down the isles, using her magic to call for one of the floating candles to follow her.

She went a few steps before she suddenly felt someone grab the back of her dress, making her "Gekko!" aloud in surprise.

"Oh, no," Mizune said from right behind her in a playful tone. "You're not going to just leave me in the dark on this one. Who is the favor for?"

"I think it would be better to just leave that private. It's a long story, anyway." Eruka said and walked forward again to head into the dimlitness of the book shelves, but was once again held back by Mizune, irritating Eruka.

"I have been sitting in that desk for the last 6 hours being bored out of my skull with nothing around me to keep me entertained, and the only reading material here is boring." Mizune said quickly. "Let me have this!"

Eruka sighed in defeat. "Fine." She said reluctantly. "But keep this to yourself."

"Of course." Mizune said, following Eruka down the shelves. Eruka told her Mizune about the phone call from Medusa's kid, her going to the castle, what had happened inside, and told her about Medusas current condition, and about the favor Crona had made. It probably wasn't as long as she thought, but she tried to lengthen it for Mizune's sake.

After Mizune had stopped laughing after hearing that Medusa, one of the most feared witches in the witch realm, one of most respected practitioners of magic, was now as smart as a garden hose, she brushed the tears from her eyes and spoke as Eruka was crouching looking over books.

"It's still kind of hard to believe that Medusa's kid had enough balls to actually make a favor with a witch. From what I've seen, he the kid is so antisocial its not even funny."

"Crona." Eruka corrected. "And I didn't believe it either, but he did."

"Why did you even go in the first place?" Mizune asked and leaned against the shelve wall.

"Crona was all panicky. I felt bad for him, so I thought 'why not'?" Eruka stood up and stretched, popping her joints. "Besides, I had nothing better to do, and I got a favor out of it."

Mizune smiled to herself and motioned a finger in the air, calling a candle over to her. She then walked further down the isles. "I'll help you look around."

"You sure?" Eruka called, raising her brows in surprise. She then quickly frowned. "I don't owe you any favors."

"This is a freebie." She called back.

"What about the front desk?" Eruka called back.

Mizune ignored her and went to inspect her own areas. Eruka smiled a small smile and went back to looking for the books. She felt better knowing that the stress of looking wouldn't be as bad with help.

Eruka thought that Crona was lucky right now. He didn't have to look through thousands of books trying to look for a cure for a feared woman, he just have to watch over her while she was all ditzy.

But she guessed that was a good thing. He seemed tensed up all the time, so he should enjoy the break while he could.

_Lucky guy. _Eruka thought._ Doesn't have anything to really worry about, does he?_

8888

Crona's hands shook as he cooked, causing some boiling water to fall out the side of a pot, and a bit of food spilled out of pan as his hands moved about the stove in cooking routine. The thought of having a child with his own mother scared him to no end. Medusa being pregnant at all scared him.

But what scared him even worse was what would Medusa do to him if he had gotten her pregnant and she came back to her senses?

_Hey!_ Ragnarok yelled. _Watch the mashed potatos!_

Crona blinked and saw that the potatos were dangerously tilted with his slow movements to the point that it threatened to fall out of the small pot. He let go of the pot handle and turned off the burner to concentrate on the other parts of the dinner.

Medusa was smiling and sitting at the table patiently, humming to herself in a cheerful tune as she watched Crona cook. The event from the washroom earlier was still lingering on both there minds, moreso Medusa. She mostly intended to have fun with Crona for his sake but she was surprised that she enjoyed as much as she did. She only had a vauge understanding of the night before and knew it was a thing of pleasure and emotions but experiencing it for herself was... _much _more of an experience to have first hand.

Though one thing that bothered her was that Crona seemed _more _tense than he had been earlier. Crona was being timid and somewhat fearful before they took the bath, but now after Crona seemed to be physically shaking. But she decided that maybe that's how after sex was for him. Medusa was actually more relaxed than ever after the experience. She considered that maybe they needed to do it more for Crona to actually feel as relaxed as she is? Maybe he had so much pent up tension that 4 times wasn't enough for him?

She would ask him later if he wanted to do another washroom session later. Right now, despite doing her best to make Crona happy, he seemed content just cooking, and she was hungry, so later was probably a good idea.

"D-d-dinner's ready." Crona announced and shuffled over to grab plates from a cuboard.

"Okay!" Medusa replied.

Crona had filled up the plates and brought them to the large table for them to eat. Crona set Medusa's plate in front of her and he sat down to eat his. The meal in front of them was steak, mashed potatos, and a little pile of green beans mixed with corn. Crona wanted to make something quick, so he had made that.

"Thanks for the meal!" Medusa said and dug into her food. Now whereas Crona had one stake, a small pile of mashed potatos with a little helping of green beans, Medusa had a LARGER version of that meal. Medusa instead had _three_ steaks on her plate, a _mountain_ of potatos, and pile of green beans. Medusa grabbed a knife and cut herself a piece of stake (A forth of one) and chomped down on it. She made a pleased squeal. "This is delicious!"

Before Medusa became the way she is now, she had made it a rule that he cook if he did not have a mission that day. Whenever Crona _did_ have a mission Medusa would be the one to cook and Crona would only recieve the food if the mission was a success, or if he were in another one of Medusas experiments and was cooperative without struggle or complications (Of course if he were to be punished, he would go without food for possibly days). But Crona did have alot of waiting and training days after getting adjusted to Ragnarok so he was the one to cook the food.

Crona didn't know why, but when it was the days he had to make food for them, he gave it his all. Just on the days he would have to he would read the recipies in cookbooks and follow them by the letter until it became to the point where they were not needed. But the thing he waited for when it was time to eat was Medusa's approval. He didn't know if Medusa would punish him for making a lackluster meal, but she did not.

She would say that it either had too much or lacked certain ingrediants or textures, much to his displeasure. So each time Medusa would talk down about the meal he would learn from it the next time. This went on so long until when Crona was making meals and was not saying anything. Crona took this as a good sign. She never said anything _good_ about it afterwards but never said anything _bad_ about it either. Crona decided to take what he could get as a compliment, and Medusa's lack of disapproval was as good a compliment as any he decided.

But when this Medusa had given him an actual compliment, it made his heart flutter a bit. He looked up and stared at Medusa wide eyed. "R-r... Really?"

"Mm-hm!" Medusa said and took another large bite of steak. Also, one thing that didn't seem to change from either Medusa's was appitite. "Your really good at this, Crona!"

Crona actually smiled to himself and blushed at the compliment which made Medusa smile in turn. Though when Crona started frowning again, she had her own in place but said nothing.

The cause of the frown was Ragnarok: _Hey! _He said._ Don't get all in the cloud yet, loverboy! We still have a situation._

After saying this Crona snapped back to his main concern. _R-r-right. _Crona agreed.

_ Now, since you're all done being all shaky and shit, are you ready to start thinking of something?_

_ I-I-I d-d-don't know what t-t-to do though!_ Crona said nervously back to Ragnarok, trying to keep the panic out of his expression. _Wh-wh-when Medusa-Sama f-f-finds out-!_

_ Calm down! _Ragnarok scolded. _Look, theres no need to be a bitch about this yet, alright? She _could_ be pregnant. We don't know for sure yet._

_ B-b-but you s-s-said-_

_ I said its how its done, but its not guaranteed to happen on the first try. We don't even know if she even is on a safe day or something! _Ragnarok supplied._ Hell, maybe she can't even have kids anymore! How old is she even, anyway?_

_ I-I-I don't kn-know. _Crona said calming a little at Ragnaroks words. **(A/N: According to the wiki, Medusa is 800+ in age. Go figure.)**

_Doesn't matter. Anyway, we can't know for sure just yet. _

_ How long d-d-does it t-t-take? _

_ I dunno. I think it takes like a month or three until we start seeing stuff. _

Crona almost started chocking on his food, but coughed it up before it stayed lodged in his throat. After that he started to cough badly from the experience.

"Crona!" Medusa yelled in worry and ran around the table to pat his back. "Are you okay?"

"Y-y-yeah..." Crona said horsely, then went back to the mind link with Ragnarok. _M-M-MONTHS!?_ Crona shouted. _B-B-BU- B-B-U-_

_ Oh my god- SHUT UP! _Ragnarok shouted, silencing the pinkette. _That's just the way its going to have to be! Unless you can pull a Prenancy Test out of your ass, your shit out of luck!_

_ A w-w-what? _Crona said, instantly interested. _T-t-theres a t-t-test f-for that?_

_ HOW sheltered are you!?_

_ Y-y-you should kn-know..._

_ Do you know how many naps I take? I tried to experience life with you, and your boring as shit. Also I don't care. _Ragnarok waved all that aside. _Look, anyway, a pregnancy test is a stick you buy and a girl pees on it to see if the result os positive or not. It's that simple. _

Crona thought the pee part was gross, but if they could use it to find out... _Wh-where do you g-get these?_

_ Stores and shit. Pharmacys or a supermarket. _

Crona thought about it for a moment. So there _was _a chance that Medusa was _not _pregnant, but to know the results naturally would take too much time. A pregnancy test would really help to know quicker whether ot not he was in trouble.

Also the _when_ of Erukas coming back came into question. Crona didn't know just how long it would take for her to be done, and what if she came back at such a later time and the scenario of Medusa being pregnant and she noticed? Would she not care, or would she be disgusted to the point that she decideds to no longer help Crona?

Crona assumed that maybe if he got the test and it came positive, he could just hide Medusa for when the time comes. She seemed very complient in her current state so he assumed she would. And then the cure could be made and he would...

Give it to the pregnant scenario Medusa... and when she comes to her senses realized what happened...

Crona then questioned whether or not he should even give a cure to Medusa in the first place, and the very thought had made him go pale. He _had_ to cure Medusa, didn't he? He can't _not _help Medusa. That would be wrong.

Right?

_I _REALLY _DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS!_ Crona shouted inwordly, all the thoughts cycling in his head.

_WOULD YOU CALM YOU GODDAMN SHIT! _Ragnarok shouted, again. _You won't have _anything_ to worry about if she _isn't _pregnant, right? _

_ B-b-but wh-what if she _i-i-i-is_? _Crona said nervously.

_You're gonna have to bank that she isn't if you want to go through this without giving yourself a hard attack. _

Crona thought he was right, and tried to calm himself. _B-b-but how a-a-are we g-g-going to g-g-go? _

Crona had a preference to not go to the outside world, but with all the missions he has done he was not a stranger on how most of civilization worked. But the main problem was current Medusa. He of course could not bring her the way she was right now, she was too vulnerable the way she was right now. He couldn't leave her alone at the castle, could he? What if she hurts herself while he is gone from going into the destroyed lab or something?

Ragnarok seemed to have different thoughts on the subject. _Just leave her here. I think she'll be fine._

_We-we can't! _Crona quickly disagreed. _N-not the way sh-she is!_

_ We can if she's asleep. We just have to be quick. In and out back here before she wakes up. _Ragnarok said bluntly, as if it were that easy._ Simple as that._

_B-b-but how l-l-long until sh-she-?_

Crona was interupted by the feeling of getting hugged from behind. Medusa had been holding onto his shoulder the whole time with Crona and Ragnaroks conversation going on, but Crona now felt her head on his shoulder, causing his body to get rod stiff in surprise.

"Crona~. " Medusa drawled in a tired tone. "I feel tired."

Crona blinked. The odds so far, yet it fell in place so perfectly. "D-d-did you w-w-want to go t-to bed?"

Medusa nodded drowzily. Crona waited for her to go to her bedroom so he could get out of there to head off his way. But after Medusa hung onto him for another fifteen seconds, he assumed it wouldn't be that easy.

"A-a-aren't you g-going to be-bed?" Crona asked.

"Not without Coco." She stated simply.

_Yup. _Ragnarok said. _That's about right. Hey, at least she'll be asleep, and we didn't have to resort to cubbing her in the head. _

_ Y-y-yeah, but why did s-she g-g-get t-tired so q-q-. Wait, w-what do y-you me-mean club her?_

_ Enough sex and food would make you tired eventually. _

Ragnarok didn't seem to care about re-stating what he said earlier, but Crona decided to ignore it. It didn't matter at the moment, he had to get Medusa to bed in sleep as soon as he could. He stood up with Medusa's arms around him.

"Hup!" Medusa declared and then wrapped her legs around Crona's waist for a piggy back ride. Crona tensed at the sudden motion then eased a bit, hesitantly grabbing Medusa's thighs for support. He walked out of the kitchen and toward the hallways, venturing through by memory until they reached Medusa's bedroom, Medusa snuggling her chin into Crona's shoulder the whole diration making Crona wonder whether or not he should be uncomfortable at this point.

Crona quickly reached Medusa's bedroom and turned around and let go of her legs to let her fall into the bed. He turned around to see Medusa stretch in the bed with heavy eye lids, her back arching at an angle to make her breasts protrude in the air. Crona blushed and turned his head to the side.

_Oh, for gods sakes! _Ragnarok groaned. _You saw her naked last night, this morning, and in the bathroom! You shouldn't be blushing at this point!_

Crona couldn't help it! He still doesn't know how deal with stuff like that! Crona shook his head and turned to leave.

"H-h-have a n-nice na-."

Crona didn't get to finish his statement. Crona felt a soft hand grab onto his wrist preventing him from moving further. He looked back to see Medusa grabbing onto his wrist with that cute little pout that Crona didn't know how to feel about.

"Come on!" Medusa whined. "Come sleep with me!"

Crona gulped. "B-b-but-"

Medusa did something else instead of pouting at this point: She looked downcast with a small frown. Her hand trembled a little. Crona didn't know why, but for some reason he felt... Guilty? Crona didn't know if that was the right word, but either way he felt _bad._ His chest hurt a little at the expression Medusa was making. If his original Medusa had been making it...

Well, the original Medusa _wouldn't _have been. She wasn't the type to be sad. If she was, she was more than capable of just turning it into anger to deal with it. But when this Medusa did, it literally hurt Crona to look at it.

"O-o-okay..." Crona gave in. Medusa lit up a little and scooted back to make room for Crona who laid down next to her timidly. Without warning Medusa then pulled Crona into an embrace with Crona's face going into her breasts, making him blush gray again. Crona was visibly shaking again, remembering the washroom when he was trying his best not to. Though no matter how much Crona tried to fight away these thoughts he ended up getting an erection. Crona made sure that while Medusa was holding him he kept his pelvis away from hers by a few inches.

It stayed like that for awhile. They were both silent for some time, Crona trying to not have boner. Had Ragnarok not given Crona any warning about the consequences of sex, Crona would have at that point accepted all invitations Medusa gave to him to have his way with her.

Crona thought that Medusa had finally fallen when she went to a regulated breathing. Could he be able to move without waking her up? It would probably be difficult with her arms around him like that, but he thought if he meanuvered slowly-

"Crona." Medusa said, the seriousness of her tone surprising Crona. Crona hummed in response. Medusa didn't respond for a moment so Crona thought she had fallen asleep this time, but she spoke again after the absense. "Why are you afraid?"

Crona furrowed his brow at the question, not processing what she asked for a few moments. "W-w-w-what?"

"You always seem like you're afraid of something. How come?"

Crona didn't answer. He didn't know how to. It was too general of a question. He was afraid of alot of things, and didn't know how to deal with most of , if not all of those fears. And it also confused him as to why she even asked in the first place. The original Medusa never cared to ask, she knew he was always afraid (which usually seemed to anger her in turn) but she never really cared to ask.

"Are you afraid of me?" Medusa asked after a long period of silence.

Crona's heart skipped a beat. Immediately, he wanted to say yes, but with how... _emotional_ this Medusa was, it was better not to trouble her. "N-n-no." He said quickly.

"Then why does it seem like you are?" Medusa held onto Crona tighter bringing him closer to her. Crona's eyes widened when his erection rubbed against her thighs. "Like right now. Your hard, but you seem like you want to avoid me."

Again, Crona didn't say anything. He just sat there quietly. He didn't know how to deal with this.

"You know I trust you more than anything right?" Medusa said. Crona's eyes widened at this statement.

"Wh-why?" Crona asked, genuinely curious. He had never heard anyone ever say that to him before.

"Why shouldn't I?" Medusa said. "Your the only one who has been nice to me for as long as I can remember."

_Which isn't long. _Ragnarok commented.

Crona was about to retort weakly at Ragnaroks quick throw in, but then her words sank in as well as Ragnaroks. He knew it as a fact all day but he didn't really try to think of it from her point of view until that moment. She didn't remember _anything_ except. It sank in from fact to realization that right now... this isn't Medusa. This was someone else in Medusa's skin at this point.

And she only existed for less then at least 12 hours, without a clue of who or what she is.

"Is it scary?" Crona asked after a long silence. "T-t-to just w-wake up and n-not remember who y-you are?"

"It really did at first. But then I saw you." She hugged him tighter ignoring his erection. "And then I remember a little bit of other things. How you made me feel good, and I made you feel good back." She smiled a bit to herself. "You told me my name. You told me what I was. I am Medusa Gorgon. I am your mother. And a witch." She stroked the back of his head and repeated what she forst said: "You told me my name." She said. "If you can remember all this than you knew me. So I can trust you, right? And if I can trust you, can you trust me?"

Crona felt his heart warm up, but it felt like sinking and the same time. She put all of her trust in him. Because he is the only one that really knows her.

And he wanted him to trust her... He wasn't sure he could. He followed her every order. He has done every mission she had ever ordered him to do, had gone through the most painful experience of having Ragnarok put into him, had taken away the experience of being a child. He did all this, but not by trust. By lack of choise. He _never_ trusted Medusa.

But this Medusa... He didn't know either. What if was all empty words like Medusa-Sama's? But he had to cure this Medusa to get her back to the way she was. By lack of choice. But he did... appriciate her presents. She was pleasent. This was knew to him from experience and it felt nice.

He was kind of happy this Medusa is around for the time being.

Medusa gently reached her hand between his legs and rubbed the out line of his erection, giving his hard on a tender squeeze making Crona moan aloud.

"Want me to take care of this?" Medusa asked seductively.

Crona thought about it for a moment, but his body responded before his mind could fully process and he gave a slight nod. He knew it was a bad idea after everything that has happned so far but his body caved in to its physical needs before his mind could attempt to answer.

Had Ragnarok had hands to use while inside of Crona he would have had face-palmed at the situation.

_We just went over this._ Ragnarok said plainly. _You goddamn pink, horny rabbit. _

_ I-I-I-_

_ Look, _Ragnarok said impatiently. _Just remember to pull out, alright? When you're done, we'll go. Just hurry the fuck up, I hate being third wheel for this shit. _Ragnaroks voice faded as he "left". _Make sure to tire her out. _

Ragnaroks voice grew distant with grumbles of annoyence. But as Ragnarok left, Medusa worked her way down to be faced with Crona's crotch. She rubbed her hands against it making Crona moan pleasantly as his lower regions began to turn his skirt/shirt thing into a tent at Medusas gentle touch. Crona leaned back into the pillow with his eyes closed with one of his hands placed on the side of her head, not forcing her down, but simply there cupping her hair.

Medusa gave a gentle peck of her lips to the outline of his hard-on and lifted his clothing over his lower waist, then pulled his boxers down to his knees to let his hardened member whip into the air.

"We did the deed in the washroom only an hour ago, and yet you still have alot of stamina." Medusa said then licked the base of Crona's cock up to his head. She swivled her tongue around his tip then gave a kiss directly on the tip sending shivers up Crona's spine. "Aren't _you_ just amazing, Coco." She then took his member into her mouth.

Crona gasped loudly as he felt the pleasure his body has been drinking up recently go through his member through his body. He flet Medusa suck on him all the way down from his base to his tip as she bobbed her head up and down his cock her tongue rubbing the underside of his member as she did this.

As much as Crona wanted this to last he knew he had something he had to do so he held of for an adequate amount of time as Medusa did her thing. After a few minutes Crona stopped putting on a struggle to hold and let the pleasure build up quicker. Crona gasped louder to which Medusa went faster with it, sucking a little harder which made Crona thrust into her mouth. Crona then let loose and ejaculated into her mouth, Medusa swallowing it and keeping up with the pace treating the semen as if it were some kind of candy. As Crona stopped releasing she slowed down, Crona getting the full sensation of the moment.

After Medusa sucked the cum out of his urethra she pulled off of his member with a loud pop. She looked up to him with a smile on her face and Crona looked dazily back. She put her hand against his penis and rubbed it against her cheek (Which felt soft for Crona on his member) and she gave it a slightly longer peck.

"Did you like that?" She asked.

Crona nodded eagerly.

Medusa crawled up on him until they were face to face then pressed her lips on his forcing her tongue into her mouth to which Crona didn't put an effort to fight against. Crona wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. Crona then became erect after a few moments of this and his member rubbed against her stomach. Medusa pulled back and thrusted against his body to hump Crona's member against her making Crona whimper in pleasure.

"Want to go again?" Medusa asked with a kiss to Crona's nose, to which he nodded without hesitation.

Medusa got off the bed and took off her clothes without another word, and Crona took off his boxers and pulled his clothing over his head. As Crona did this last part his clothing got stuck around his neck and he tried to get it off in his impatience with force.

He felt Medusa's naked body press agaisnt his, her nipples hard pressing against his chest, as she gently grabbed Crona's hands and moved them out of the way.

"You're getting to eager for this." Medusa said with a giggle making Crona blush under his shirt/skirt. "I'm not going to run off on you."

Medusa slowly pulled his clothes over his head and his body was now as naked as hers. His face was level with her breasts to which he immediately latched his mouth to one of her pink, plump nipples and sucked on it. Medusa squeeked in surprise then wrapped her arm around his back and used her other hand to gently stroke the back of Crona's head.

"You really like breasts, don't you?" Medusa said as she stroked his head endearingly as he sucked like his life depended on it. That was answer enough for her. She smiled and leaned her head on his as he still sucked on her, Medusa beginning to get wet as he did. Crona used his other hand to play with her other nipple and Medusa enjoyed the touch.

Crona hesitantly stopped the foreplay and looked up to Medusa who kissed him again. "Ready?"

Crona nodded. Medusa then slowly walked to the bed, moving her hips exageratedly as she took each slow step. She crawled on her hands and knees onto the bed and spread her knees and presented herself to the pinkette. Medusa's ass waved in the air and presesnted her holes to him as she looked over her shoulder to look at him seductively. "I'm ready whenever you are, Crona."

Crona took in the shape of her back... the shape of her ass... the way her shoulders alighned with her back to make a feminine arc shape that seemed to make the presentation all the more enticing. Crona's still wet cock twitched hard at the site.

Crona quickly walked over to Medusa's form and placed his hands on her ass, his hands sinking into her soft cheeks. He then spread her cheeks, opening her asshole and pussy. Medusa jumped a little at this and looked back at Crona with her cute small pout.

"D-don't do that, Coco." She said half-heartedly. "It's embarrassing."

Crona's eyes widened a little and we let go. "S-s-sorry."

Medusa looked forward and waver her bottom again, showing that she still wants some action. Crona placed his hands on her hips and aligned his penis to her vegina and was about to penatrate her but a thought nagged him.

What if he messed up again? What if he didn't pull out at the last moment like Ragnarok told him to?

_I want to know what it feels like..._

The memory of last night flashed in his mind, as he pushed his member into...

Into her butt.

He looked down and saw the little pink hole. They _did_ just take a bath earlier and his dick was lubrecated. And also, Medusa did enjoy it last time...

Crona unaligned his cock from her pussy and re-aligned it with her asshole. His head gently and slowly pressed against her asshole making her gasp in surprise. He didn't want to pull out at the last second when he was finished but he remembered that women can't get pregnant from their butt.

"C-C-coco!?" She asked shocked. It was apparent to him that she didn't remember that. "W-wh-what-?!"

"I-i-it's okay." He said quickly. He was surprised that out of everything they did that night she remembered, she forgot that... "It'll feel g-good. I promise."

Medusa hesitated for a second but then vissibly relaxed and exhaled slowly. "Alright."

Crona then resumed his position and began feeding his dick in her ass again. He watched as his cock slowly entered her hiding away from open air, the tightness gripping him and sending pleasure through. And judging from Medusa's gasps and moans as he did this, her body shaking a little (actually pleasuring Crona's cock more as she did this) she was enjoying this too.

When Crona pushed all the way down to the hilt he stopped making him and Medusa stop mid gasp. Crona waited as his mothers ass shaped around his cock, the warmness of her insides sending shivers through him which made her shiver from his movements. After Crona thought enough time had passed he pulled all the way to his head and slammed back into her at full force, making them both yell out in ecstacy.

Crona set a slow pace dragging out the feelings of pleasure for as long as possible. The pace went from slow to manic in a matter of minutes, both of them moaning aloud with each impact. Medusa's legs couldn't hold her up as her mind went blank and she laid completely down on the bed Crona going down with her without losing rhythm. He put his hands around either sides of her head as he could feel himself building up and even furthered the pace.

Medusa thought that this was an odd feeling at first, but not a bad one. It hurt at first but it slowly turned into pleasure. She felt her lady parts moisten from the different sensation of sexual pleasure and could feel her own orgasm building up from it.

"M-M-Medusa! I'm gonn-na cum!" Crona exclaimed as his pace was manic.

"I'm close to!" Medusa exclaimed back, her mind blank from pleasure. "Go ahead!"

Crona thrusted for a bit longer before he shot his cum inside of her ass and he called out her name as he felt her tighten on his member, squeezing more cum out of him. Medusa's juices squirted out as Crona finished inside her.

After the session was done, they panted with Crona laying on top of Medusa. Medusa was tired earlier, but after that, she felt more exausted then ever and she felt herself slowly drift into a sleep.

Crona pulled out of Medusa with a wet pop and sighed to himself with a mixture of sexual relief and the relief that Medusa was asleep. He wasn't sure how long she would be asleep for but he would have to finish up his work as fast as he possibly could before she awoke.

Crona got off the bed and took one last look at Medusa. Her face had a small smile, peaceful spread across it. He felt his chest warm up at this but had to ignore the feeling and move on. He went to Medusa's night stand looked to see if she had pen and paper, and luckily she did. Crona scribbled a quick note and left it on the night stand in case Medusa woke up from her nap.

He walked quickly out the room and left his cloths behind. If he was going to go out in public again he would need his civilian clothes.

8888

_This chapter is shorter than the privious, but hopefully you still enjoyed. It may have been awhile, but I have ideas for this story for the future so I wasn't completely goofing off. _


	5. Chapter 5

Crona tapped his fore fingers together in a nervous gesture as he stared at his only chance at transportation. He had the intent in mind, but he didn't think about this little complication...

"Maybe I-I-I could j-just walk..." Crona muttered to himself.

_Like hell!_ Ragnarok yelled innarly. _Don't be a little bitch! How hard can it be to ride one of these things?_

Crona stood next to the front door of the castle looking at the "vehicle" that Medusa always rode: A broom.

Medusa used it for years, long before Crona was even born. He had riden it with Medusa whenever there was a mission so he had seen Medusa use it more times than he could count in his life. Though how she is even able to work the thing, he didn't have any idea, and .

_How can you not 'freakin know how to use it?!_

"M-M-Medusa-Sama would j-just sit on i-i-it and get i-it to w-work. I-I-I think she u-uses h-h-her m-magic to m-make it work."

_I don't think so. Its floating on its own right now. _

It was always floating. Medusa would always just leave it by the front of the castle (not one of Medusa's enemies know where the castle was, so she felt safe to do so) and it would always float around mid waist, which implied to Crona and Ragnarok that it had inner magic. If so Crona should be able to fly it the way it is, in poor theory. He would much rather walk, much _much_ rather, but he is pressed for time.

_The more time you waste just staring at it is time you could be doing something productive, like, GETTING TO A GODDAMN PHARMACY. _

Crona knew Ragnarok was right, but, dammit, he didn't want to do this. Crona took a shaky breathe and he slowly walked to the broom and grabbed the handle timidly. Nothing horrible happened to him so he grabbed the broom with the other hand and put on leg over it. The broom lowered to the ground for a second making Crona relieved and worried that the broom maybe just stopped working. But the broom froze for a second and lifted Crona easily off the ground.

Well, the easy part was over. Now how in the world can he get the damn thing to move? Maybe there was something Medusa did before she started riding? There had to be _something_.

Wait. There was something Medusa did, but he always thought it was just a habbit. But now that he started thinking about it, it made sense. Medusa would always clap her heels together.

Crona looked at his feet that were in civilian sneakers. He tentively knocked his heels together absently.

The broom shot forward like a bullet out of a gun. Crona screamed as he was prepelled airborn over the surrounding woods. His hair blew over his head and his cheeks puffed out with the oncoming air.

Was he going south? He was supposed to be going south. Ragnarok said he was going the right direction, laughing like a maniac while he did and did so for the diration of the ride. Crona didn't know why Ragnarok fouind this ride entertainiong at all. It scared the living hell out of Crona.

Eventually Crona stopped screaming and toned it down to low whimpering, but Ragnarok was still having the time of his life, so much so that he made himself appear from Crona's back to feel the wind against his face himself. At one point Crona accidently shifted his weight to one side and they went upside down.

Crona wanted to vomit but he knew where the rough of it would be stuck with the volocity they were going.

This went on for about maybe 10 minutes. Crona was too afraid to look at his watch to confirm this because it would mean holding onto the broom one handed so he had to work with a rough estimation. It didn't really matter to him, he saw city lights approaching and was relieved at the site.

"Th-th-there it i-is." Crona shouted to Ragnarok who made a barely audible disappointed sound in response.

"Ah, well." Ragnarok said. "So, where are we landing?"

Crona opened his mouth to answer. His eyes widened and his face went white when he realized that they didn't plan too far ahead with this plan, so much so that he didn't notice that he had almost swallowed a bee.

When Ragnarok didn't hear an answer back he went through the same thought process as Crona but he wasn't as worried as was about the situation. "Huh. Hindsight be damned."

"WH-WHAT ARE WE G-G-GONNA DO?!" Crona shouted in fear.

"Just let go." Ragnarok said calmly.

Crona thought that maybe total madness had taken over Ragnarok. "I-I'M NOT G-G-GONNA LET G-G-GO!" Crona shrieked. "I D-D-DON'T KNOW H-HOW TO D-DEAL WITH FALLING!"

Crona could feel Ragnarok roll his... eyes?

"Don't worry, you pansy!" Ragnarok shouted back. "We'll be fine!"

It's not that Crona didn't trust Ragnarok (Most of the time), but when you are so far above ground that you look like you could hit high volicity if you fell, the urge to hold on for dear life is kind of hard wired to not do those kinds of things.

When Crona wouldn't let go of the broom, ragnarok let out an annoyed grunt and hardened his hands as he hit Crona's hands. Crona cringed at the impact but still held on. Ragnarok made an angry sound and made his hands look like the bottom of medieval cleats and attempted to hit Crona in the hands again.

Crona, knowing that the blood in his hands would not harden if Ragnarok would not allow it, instinctivly let go and brought his hands out of harms way. When he did, he flailed backwards like a noodle in the air making sure his legs were able to hold his weight, and was screaming again.

Of course Ragnarok would have non of this and turned around to get Crona's legs.

Crona knew he only had two options here: Either fall to his doom because Ragnarok would force him to, knowing that he was at a horrible angle to even try and fight back, or: let go willingly to fall to his doom.

He wasn't sure what Ragnarok had in plan, but he is _literally _given no choice but to trust him. Crona uncrossed his legs and had a split second moment of regret. He looked at the broom and saw it fly away toward the town without stop without him.

Then gravity decided to play a factor and Crona started falling toward head-first to the ground below. Before Crona could even inhale, Ragnarok turned his blood body into a big thin layer and surrounded Crona engulfing him into a large, black sphere. Everything was muffled on the inside for Crona, but the sense that he was falling was still apparent.

After a few silently intense moments, Crona felt the impact hit the sphere around him and he kept bouncing for a bit a bit down a ways. He was spinning inside with the spheres movements and he fought the erge to vomit. If he threw up inside here he would just be throwing up into his own blood which would return into his own body eventually.

This kept up for awhile until there was one final impact. The sphere surrounding him dissolved and he was open again to open air and a sunset sky. He went on his hands and knees and wished that the world would stop spinning.

Ragnarok took humanoid form again and made himself appear on Crona's back with his hands on his hips in pride. He then spread his arms about as if he had just done a well done performence.

"TAH-DA!" He announced loudly.

Crona had emptied his dinner in response. He actually began to feel better after doing so.

"Hey!" Ragnarok said with a hard pat to the back of Crona's head. "Where's my 'Thank you'?!"

Crona didn't respond for a bit still trying to regain his composure. He stood up and looked up at Ragnarok with wide eyes.

"Y-y-you coul have t-t-told me you c-could have done th-that!" Crona whined.

Ragnarok got angry at this. "Why?! I told you to let go and trust me!"

"I-I-I didn't e-even know you could d-d-do that!" Crona retorted. "I th-thought i-it could have been d-d-dangerous!"

Ragnarok reached down and roughly grabbed Crona's nose in anger and pulled upwards, making Crona whine out in pain and his eyes teared up.

"This is the appriciation I get for saving our lives?!" Ragnarok shouted into the upside down face of his host. "You little bullshit, motherfucker-!"

Something fast and thin rammed into Ragnaroks large head, making him and Crona fall backwards. Ragnarok let go of Crona's nose in the shock and Crona had used Ragnarok to cushion his fall. Crona blinked away tears from his eyes and he stood back up and nearly fell down again. Crona looked back to see what was tugging him.

Ragnarok was on the floor behind him knocked out cold. Whatever had rammed into his head must have came at him hard enough to cause him to go unconsious.

Crona remembered that they were under attack and quickly turned around to see what was fired at them, his hand instictively out to form Ragnarok into a sword.

He saw a broom floating next to a tree with a small dent in the tree from whatever impact the broom had built up. Crona was relieved that there were no enemies and surprised that the broom had come back. Maybe the broom had some kind of homing on whoever uses it? Crona didn't know, he never tried to understand witch magic too much, except basics (kind of) and there customs.

He looked to his right hand and was a little embarrased to see his hand curled up holding an imaginary sword. Crona learned long ago that Ragnarok could only make a form while consious. While unconsious, he was simply black blood in his system while he is sleeping.

Crona remembers when he found this out. He was sent on a mission to fight a rock like monster and bring back pieces of it for a sample to bring back to Medusa for some experiment. He had been trying to track the monster for hours, just endlessly walking looking for footprints or any other piece of evidence to the creatures location. When he _did_ find the monster, Ragnarok had fallen into a deep nap that Crona could not yell Ragnarok out of, and yelled loud enough that it called the attention of the creature.

Crona went home with his mission a failure. Ragnarok laughed inwardly until Medusa had given Crona bruises to add to the ones the rock creature had given him when he tried to run away. Ragnarok had remained quiet for the rest of that day when Crona was sent to a dark room without food.

Crona shook his head trying to send his memories of the past away. He walked over to the broom and briefly considered to try to ride it again. He thought the idea foolish and just grabbed the broom and headed toward the direction of the nearby city. If he walked fast he figured he should be there in about twenty minutes to half-an-hour, around when nighttime falls.

He hoped that Medusa would still be asleep by then. She fell asleep shortly before he left, Crona assumed an hour at most, so he estimated that she should still be asleep for maybe another hour or two, assuming that this Medusa naps as long as his original Medusa did the few times she has.

Crona tried to walk faster.

...

Eruka felt like she was going to go mad. It had been only about 3 or 4 hours and she had been looking through so many book titles that she could actually start to feel her brain fizzling.

And that doesn't even include the ones that happen to have NO titles at all. She put a handful of those that had titles missing with age aside if they have the same color, unsure whether or not they were even worth checking, cause her only way to actually assume what they are is because of a freaking color pattern.

The smell of books, for the first time in her _life_, was actually sickening her a bit.

"GAH!" Eruka yelled aloud. "THIS IS SO FRUSTRATIN!"

A loud _Shh!_ erupted above her, making her eyes twitch in anger.

"I know that's you, Mizune!" Eruka yelled above. "We're the only two here!"

Mizune poked her head over the balcony with a cheeky grin on her face. "Doesn't mean we aren't in a library."

Eruka let out an impatient breathand went back to her searching. Mizune jumped over the balchony to the top of the bookshelf and hopped onto the floor.

"Hey, take a break." Mizune said with a smile still on her lips and put her hand on Eruka's arm. "You're being way too edgy."

"I'll take a break as soon as I find this damned book!" Eruka said with the edge still apparent. As soon as the words left her lip her stomach let out a very loud growl that echoed throughout the entire library.

Mizune refrained from laughing or even so much as snorting to help the red fasce frog girl save face.

"I-have-sand-wich-s~!" Mizune sing-songed.

Eruka put up no argument as Mizune walked toward the front desk with Eruka following.

Eruka was surprised how long it took them to get back to the front desk. She didn't know that they had been searching so fast but it made her feel better knowing that she was closer to looking through the library. Crona owed her _big time_.

As soon as Mizune opened the paper bag when they got to the desk, Eruka snatched the first edible thing on top and shoved it into her mouth and chewed deeply.

"You hungry?" Mizune asked deadpanned but not unamused.

Eruka tried to swallow and had a hard time trying to get her food down as well as having a hard time trying to breath. Mizune wordlessly presented a water bottle and Eruka grabbed that as well and put the water to use. She gasped when she got it down.

"Damn, girl," Mizune commented. "When was the last time you ate?"

Eruka took a breath and considered it for a moment. "Breakfast. One of those cup noodles."

Mizune sighed to herself and handed Eruka another sandwich. "You need to eat meals with more nutrience than that crap."

"Hey, I'm on civilian-mundane budget." Eruka said defensively. "I get what I can afford."

"Ask for a raise." Mizune commented, to which Eruka snorted at.

"I was lucky to get my job as a _waitress_ as it is." Eruka said then grabbed another sandwich. "And if I didn't have to play as a human, I would have turned the greedy little man into a toad a long time back."

Mizune nodded at this. "Couldn't you ask the Head Council for some additional income?"

"Filed and sent. Still haven't heard anything back."

They sat there for awhile in silence for the most part with the occasional little tid bit for small talk and current events, but it was quiet for the most part.

"So," Mizune inquired. "Tell me more about this Crona guy."

Eruka nearly choked on her sandwich for a brief moment but caught herself before she actually could. When she regained her breathe she looked at the now grinning Mizune with her own face frowning with red tinting.

"What the hell brought this up?" Eruka asked flushed and irritated.

Mizune shrugged. "I am merely asking because I am curious and you know more about him than I do. You're the one getting bent out of shape at the question, Tomato Face."

"I was choking on my food." Eruka said quickly. "And I only met him a few times before, and this was _literally_ the second time I ever talked to him."

"What happened the first time?"

Eruka opened her mouth to answer back smartly and honestly, but she remembered the look on Crona's face that day and looked down at her sandwich with strange look.

Mizune's grin vanished and she raised an eyebrow in curiousity. "Well, now I _have _to know."

Eruka looked a little to the side. "I _may_ have hurt his pride a little."

Eruka was quiet until Mizune made a _go on_ hand gesture.

"He was trying to find the mens room." Eruka said. "... I asked him why."

Eruka left it at that but Mizune knew what she meant by it by the way she ended her statement. "How did he respond?"

"He ran off."

"In one sentence, you destroyed his selfesteem and made him run away in shame." Mizune lightly clapped her hands. "That deserves the slow clap."

"Shut up." Eruka said and took another bite. "I kind of felt bad for the kid after that whole ordeal."

"Is that why you're helping him?" Mizune asked seriously.

"That and because I get a favor out of it." Eruka said matter of fact like. Before Mizune could ask another question Eruka stood up and brushed off her skirt. "Thanks for the food. I am going to keep looking around."

With that, Eruka changed direction and headed toward the mass of books to look through again. Mizune sighed at Eruka's back.

_The girl doesn't know how to accept that she actually has a heart. _Mizune thought. _I guess it's for the best, though. In our line of business she really shouldn't have one. _Mizune smiled to herself. _But maybe it isn't that bad she still does. That's why I like her._

Mizune stood up and stretched, which would have given a small show of her under cleavage had anyone else been around to see. "Ah, well. Time to get to work."

Smoke suddenly surrounded her, pink as cotton candy, and standing in place of the smoke was six children looking witchs in her place.

"Chii, Chii, Chii~!" They all said in unison before going in different directions to look about the book shelves.

Eruka looked up from where she was and saw the flying pink haired girls about in search. Eruka's eye twitched in realization of something...

"Couldn't you guys have done that earlier!?" Eruka shouted in frustration. The closest one only _Chii'_d in response. Eruka had been around the Mizune sisters long enough to different the _Chii_'s and know that Mizune sister had laughed. She only groaned in frustration and kept looking through the bookshelves as fast as she could to get the job done.

...

Medusa blinked her eyes open as she awoke from her nap. She yawned and sat up as she stretched, her joints popping as she did so. She smiled a bit to herself as she began to remember the events of earlier. She didn't know she could feel good _there_, but she was glad she found out. Crona seemed to enjoy it, so she would keep it in mind for a later time.

The thought of Crona made her look next to her where he should of been, but wasn't. She frowned and looked past the empty side of the bed toward the nightstand where a small piece of paper sat. She reached over and grabbed it and looked at the words on it.

Medusa frowned. She felt like she should know what these words say, but her mind couldn't decipher them. She had forgotten how to read properly, which made her upset and pout a little at the piece of paper. She had to sound the word aloud to actually be able to read it.

"B... Bee... Be." She struggled. "Be b... ba... back. Be back a... as..."

After a but she was able to read the message.

_Be back as soon as I can, had to go and take care of something important. _

She frowned when she was finished reading the note. What was so important that Crona had to leave her alone at the castle? She didn't think Crona wouldn't leave her there unless it really was important as he said, but she still felt a little lonely with him gone. She hoped he didn't decide to run away.

She shook her head at that last though. She knew Crona wouldn't just run away and not come back! She didn't he would be even capable of even having that as an idea. Crona would be back as soon as he was done with whatever he needed to do.

Medusa got out of bed and stretched again. She looked back toward the bed and saw a large stain on the bed. She frowned and looked down at her legs. A solitified trial of whitish liquid was on her inner thighs and trailed down her legs. She tentatively touched the trail and brought back her hand sticky. She thought a bath should be in order, and then she would clean the bed after.

When she was done with her bath, she walked around the castle with a robe that barely covered her rump. She didn't even bother to tie the robe closed. She didn't know where any clean bedding would be in the castle so she decided that she would just have to go hunting and find them herself. The castle was large on the inside she would be looking a while.

She hummed to herself in a cheerful tone as she strobe about eyeing this way and that. There wasn't really much to the humming besides a repeating mantra but it was enough to keep her entertained and happy.

She stood still when the smell of chemicals filled her nose. Her face scrunched a little and she cautiously went toward the source of the smell, cartoonishly tip-toeing while making spy music sounds. She peeked her head inside a random doorway and saw the room Coco and Froggy Girl where discussing important stuff earlier.

Medusa bonked herself on the head lightly. "Silly, Medusa!" She scolded herself. "You know this room!" She shook her head to herself and was about to turn to leave but the cauldron in the center of the room caught her attention. The cauldron itself was destroyed beyond all repair, she knew that, but something under the cauldron caught her eye...

She walked into the room cautiously to avoid stepping on any debree barefooted, trying to breath slower to try and not smell too much of the room. When she got to the destroyed cauldron she bent down and squinted under the large rubble and saw that a tile was out of place with space inside. Everywhere else the ground was destroyed there was stil concrete within the holes, but the tile under the cauldron had an absense.

Medusa gently grabbed the cauldron and bent down ready to attempt to move the large metal object...

Only to have lifted it off the ground with ease. She stared wide eyed as the destroyed cauldron lifted easily off the ground. She moved it in the air between either hand to further prove this. Her eyes lit up.

_I have superpowers!_ She thought excitedly. She briefly thought of what her super hero name should be but she shook her head and focused at the task at hand.

She tossed the cauldron carelessly to the side and saw the tile which she nudged to the side with her foot to reveal a metal box. She bent down and retrieved it. The box had a few scratches on it with a small dent here and there, but otherwise the box was in pretty good shape.

She opened the box to reveal a book. The book had a leather covering and was tied closed with a small leather rope on the side. In pitchblack letters the title of the book shone out against the brown leather.

"Bl..." Medusa sounded out. "Bla... ck. Black bl... oo... d. Black Blood Pr... pro... je... ct. Black Blood Project."

She undone the rope and opened the book, the lether creaking as she did so. She looked into the book and observing the contents... then shut it immeidately. WAY too many words for her to sound out. She was about to toss the book in the rest of the remains of the others but her arm stopped before the book escaped her grip.

_Put it back. _A voice in her head said, sending chills down her spine.

She frowned and looked back at the hole. She felt that she needed to put it back where she found it. She tied the book back the way she found it and put it back in the metal box. She gently put it back into the hole and nudged the tile over it then grabbed the cauldron with ease and placed it over it. She frowned again as to why she felt the need to do so.

She shrugged it off and turned back to the hallway to look for clean sheets. She began to whistle shortly after.

...

Crona slowly and cautiously walked through the small city, but with his civilian outfit he hadn't had any problems as of yet. He wore a black sweatshirt with the hood on and hands in his pouch. He wore dark blue jeans and a pair of grey sneakers. The sweather part of the outfit was originally white but with Ragnarok making an appearence now and again the back of his sweater would have a large black stain on it.

Crona would every so often grab a small map out of his pouch and glance at it to make sure he was going the right direction. People would give Crona a glance here and there but they would turn back and went about their day. He did his best to ignore them as much as they did him.

He was relieved when he saw his destination. The building with a large"C", "V", and the light was out on the last letter so at first he thought it was a "Z", but that confusion was cleared up upon closer inspection.

He walked toward the door marked open which opened by itself when he stepped on the rubber mat. He stepped inside then he put on a pair of headphones. The headphones were not connected to anything in particular, the plug-in end just hanging loose in his pouch, but Medusa had told him to put those on whenever he was on a mission that required him to be in disguise to ward off most people to speak to him more than they already would have. The headphones were orange to make themselves more apparent. The ear buds were also small in compared to his ears so that his hearing was not muffled.

The cashier glanced at Crona then looked back to his magazine. Crona walked forward a few steps when the cashier looked up again and signaled Crona. Crona tensed and slowly turned toward him trying not to look frightened. When Crona turned to him the cashier simply pointed to a signs near the entrance.

_Hoods off. _It said.

Crona abliged and slowly took off the hood. The cashier nodded and went back to his magazine. Crona sighed in relief and went about his business.

He slowly went down the aisles scanning their contents. He wished Ragnarok was awake at that moment. He probobly would have known where they were. He didn't know too much about Ragnarok's life before he became Crona's blood, all he did know was that Ragnarok was a human that Medusa had made a deal with. Other than that Crona was pretty much in the dark about Ragnaroks past. He doubted he was as pleasant then as he is now, though...

He walked around for a while before he finally came across what he was looking for. He was about to reach out for one when he saw another next to it with the box being different colors. He looked all around the shelf and saw _many _different brands. His brow furrowed and with thought. Which one should he get? He didn't know about the difference between any of them.

Crona thought about it for a minute then just gave up and went with the one that was worth the most.

"I wouldn't go for that one." A voice suddenly said and Crona jumped, making the false headphones fall out. He quickly looked to see the source of the voice.

He didn't know who this guy was, but he had _very_ red hair and was well dressed in a black suit, with a long face and blue eyes. Crona looked at this man with timid eyes while the man wasn't looking at Crona, but the other pregnancy tests. He scanned the other products for a moment then grabbed a purple box and put it in Crona's hands while taking the other one.

"Just because it costs more doesn't mean it's always as effective." The red head said. "This one may be a bit cheaper but it works just the same. Used the same brand to find out I had a daughter."

Crona just nodded silently, a little shaken up. He muttered a thanks was about to turn to leave but the man continued to talk.

"So," The man said in a conversational tone. "Who's the lucky gal?"

Crona didn't know how to deal with this. "My mom."

Crona's eyes widened about how he had said it and hoped that the man misunderstood.

"You and your father must be happy for her." The red head said, relieving Crona.

"Y-y-yeah." Crona said then tried to turn to leave again.

"I remembered when I first got the news about my wife having my child." The red head spoke again, making Crona inwardly whine and groan. "When I first heard about it from her, I was happy, scared, and felt like vomiting all at the same time, but thankfully I didn't do the later. But when my Maka was born..."

He slurred the _born_, and Crona could begin to smell the alchohol on his breath, which he wasn't sure he should be relieved about or not.

"I was so happy to see her little face. And when I got to hold her for the first time, I felt like I was king of the 'fricken world, man."

Crona was starting to get irritated. He just wanted to go home. He tried to turn to leave, again.

"I'm happy I forgot to use one of those." The red head said and pointed to a shelf to the side. Crona glanced and saw most of them said _Condoms_. "Because I have never been more happy. I have a job now, which is why I am here in this medicre town. Yup, happiest I can be." The red head started to tear up a bit. "I mean, I cheated on my wife alot. _Alot_, alot. Alot to the point where she filed for a divorce. And ever since then, my daughter has hated me, and thinks I'm a scumbag. Yeah, life is great." He then fell to his knees and sobbed loudly in his hands.

"MAKA!" He yelled loudly while crying. "PLEASE FORGIVE YOUR PAPA!"

Crona at this point just let the man cry. He didn't know how to deal with this, and frankly, he didn't really _want_ to know how. Crona slowly walked past the man with the pregnancy test in hand to the cash register. He stopped midway as an after thought and looked at the condoms. With the way Medusa is acting lately, she will more than likely want to satisfy _those_ needs again, and if the test came out negative and they still needed time, he found that the condoms would be useful.

He grabbed a few boxes, doing his best to ignore the crying man.

Crona placed his items in front of the cashier who scanned them patiently. "Find all you want today?"

"Y-y-yeah."

"MAKA!" The red head shouted again in agony. Crona looked over his shoulder after jumping again.

"Relax." The cashier said as he bagged the itmes. "He has been coming in here for the last week or so and does this every time. When's he's done he will buy a box of these," He tapped the condoms in the bag. "and go back to being a happy drunk again." He slided the bag to Crona. "That will be-"

Crona handed him one of the three digit bills in his civilian wallet and grabbed the bag quickly. "K-k-keep the ch-change."

The cashier looked wide eyed, but didn't complain. "Thanks, sir."

Crona got out of there as fast as he could. The cashier made the change and put it in his pocket. The red head cried out once more for his dauther.

"Hey," The cashier called. "Scythe, dude. You may want to hurry up over there. My shift is almost over, and I don't think the next guy will be as patient with you as I am."

...

Crona walked fast down the streets when he saw that the grinning moon was out. Most of the traffic had died down and most of the people are already in their homes, so he didn't think he would make himself noticable if he tried to hurry out of there.

He walked for a good fifteen minuted when all of the sudden three hooded people like him turned and started rushing down the same block as Crona. He walked closest to the building hoping to avoid them as they ran by.

One of them had snatched the bag out of his hand as they ran past him. It took Crona a second to process what had just happened and his eyes widened.

"STOP!" A voice down the street yelled where the three were coming from. "THEIVES! THEY STOLE MY WALLET!"

A guy around Crona's age was running down that way fast. Crona could make out that the man had black hair that was a little past shoulder length. He wore a white t-shirt with a black vest and was very pale skinned. He wore denim shorts that went past his knees.

This man ran past Crona without even looking at him while Crona's head turned to his direction. Crona looked at his empty hand and the gears finally clicked. Crona's eyes went wide.

_Ragnarok! _Crona called and extended his hand for Ragnarok to appear. Crona stood there for a moment waiting for realization to come that Ragnarok wasn't even concious.

_RAGNAROK!_ Crona shouted only to have silence return. Crona let out a small whine. He had just _gotten _those! He didn't want to walk back to the pharmacy! The red headed man made him feel to uncomfortable! And on top of that, he was pressed for time!

He looked around trying to find anything he could also use as a weapon when a small construction site for a small building fell into his vision across the street. He saw a pile of steel pipes that were maybe the length of his arm, possibly longer.

That should suffice.

The black haired one sprinted down the street trying to catch up with the three goons, actually managing to catch up with them. Unfortunately for him, he was running blindly toward them as they turned down an alley.

When he turned toward the alley way a hand grabbed the front of his shirt and he was them slammed against the wall. He breathed heavily as his body was finally sending the signals to his brain for his body to rest. When a knife was held against his face, it went pale and the urge to vomit came up. He then realized that he was running for a fight that was three agaisnt one.

Hindsight was a mother fucker.

"You didn't have to follow us, man." The one with the knife said to the black haired boy. "You could have just let it go, and it would have been done. But no, your little bitch-ass had to come running."

"It's my fucking wallet, man." The kid said weakly. The adrenaline made him feel brave for a moment, but that moment was gone.

"Hey," Hoodie 2 said. "All that guy had was a pegnancy test and condoms!"

Hoodie 3 said: "This think he's a player or something?"

Hoodie 1 ignored them and kept his sight on the kid. "It _was_ your wallet. But as soon as I took it, it became _my_ wallet, you see?" Hoodie one said as if it was the absolute truth.

The kid already knew he was going to get his ass kicked, possibly stabbed. What the hell did he have to lose?

He spat in Hoodie 1's face. "It's _mine_, asswipe. You're nothing but a wanna be gangster." He said with a forced laugh. "I mean, you guys are whiter than fucking _cheesecake_."

Hoodie 1 socked the kid in the face, splitting the kid's lip open and sending him to the ground.

"Don't matter if you black, or white, or whatever." Hoodie one said, with a kick to the kids ribs, making him cry out.

"Oh," The kid said through clenched teeth. "_Now_ you have morals."

Hoodie 1, 2, and 3 surrounded the kid, one had brass knuckles, one had a baseball bat that the kid was sure he was hiding in his hoodie and pants, and then there was the one with the knife. The one with the knife drew his foot back and was prepared to kick the kid as hard as he possibly could.

A metal object had struck Hoodie 2 in the side of his head and sent him flying down the alley way. He flew a good distance and slammed into a metal dumpster, making a large dent in it as well as himself getting knocked out cold. He stuck for a moment before slowly falling out of the dent and into the ground.

Hoodie 1 and 3 as well as the kid looked down the entrace to see Crona with a steel pipe in a black hoodie, just like the other three. He stood in an awkward swordsman pose, ready to strike with his sword over his shoulder.

"What the hell-?" Hoodie 3 said before Crona slid forward in an awkward grace and hit Hoodie dead center in the chest with the pipe. He flew back past his unconcious friend unable to breathe.

Crona could have hit harder and actually pierced the mans chest, but he didn't find it necessary to kill him. Ragnarok was the one who would eat souls after Crona would kill them, but since Ragnarok is out cold, killing them seemed pointless. Also, he just wanted to get home.

Hoodie 1 turned to Crona and aimed his his pocket knife at Crona, Crona being the only one to notice that he was holding his knife rather clumsily. He stood in a poor pose and aimed the knife at Crona by just holding it with a grip. He didn't even push his thumb against the side of the blade for sturdiness.

"You come at me, I'll fuck you up." Hoodie one said with a small shake in his voice. "Go ahead, man, I fucking _dare_ you."

Crona took this dare and took a step forward without hesitation. He normally would have still been nervous to mess with anyone without Medusa's incouragement (orders), but these enemies weren't a threat compared to everything he has fought.

Hoodie 1 paled and backed away a few steps.

"You think I'm messing around here, man?!" Hoodie 1 shouted. "I swear to-"

"C-c-c-c-ca-ca-ca-can-c-ca-" Crona stuttered horribly intimidating the Hoodie giving him the impression of Crona being crazy. He gulped.

Crona stopped himself and took a shaky breathe before he tried to speak again.

"C-c-can I h-h-have my st-stuff b-b-back?" He asked in a small voice.

Hoodie 1 blinked. He didn't expect that. "Come again?"

"My st-stuff." Crona said, lowering his guard a little. "M-my b-b-bag. I n-need it. I w-w-want it b-b-back."

Hoodie 1 glanced around and saw the bag on the ground next to Hoodie 2. He slowly stepped over to Hoodie 2's sleeping form, bending down slowly and grabbing the bag.

"Okay, I got your bag," Hoodie 1 said. "alright? You just want this and there won't be anymore problems?"

Crona gave a quick small nod. He lowered his weapon and stepped forward with his left hand extended to grab his possetions. Hoodie 1 held out the bag and Crona reached to grab the plastic handles.

Hoodie 1 had never lowered his blade.

Hoodie 1's face turned into a sneer and he struck his blade forward in an attept to stab Crona directly in the face. Crona saw Hoodie 1's arm tense and saw the blade coming forward toward him. Crona easily moved his head to the side and the blade past his head, not even hitting a strand of hair.

Crona turned and bent backwards making the pole swing upward into Hoodie 1's elbow, followed by a loud crack. Hoodie 1 screamed loudly, the blade falling out of his hand and landing to the ground with an audible _tink!_

Crona straightened up fast and stuck the man squarely in the chest with the heel of his hand, making him fly backwards into the brick wall. Hoodie 1 was out.

The entire time the kid was just watching amazed from his spot on the ground with his hands holding his ribs. His eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Holy _shit balls_." The kid said aloud.

Crona turned to glance at the kid making him flinch back. Crona saw he wasn't a threat and went about his business. He inverted his hands into his sweater and rubbed the pole up and down to remove any finger prints then gently placed the pole on the ground, the plastic bag taking place in his hand.

The kid struggled but was able to stand up and walk over to Crona and said the first thing oln his mind.

"Where in the _hell_ did you learn to fight?" He asked honestly. "You knocked out three guys in less than thirty seconds!"

Crona ignored him and placed his hood back over his head and turned to walk out the alley way.

"Um..." The kid said. "Thank you!"

Crona paused for a second, unused to hearing that phrase. That was probobly the first time _anyone_ ever thanked him for _anything_. In fact, it was.

"Can I have your name?" The kid asked. "Mine's Richard. Everyone calls me Richy, though."

Crona opened his mouth to answer Richy but he snapped it shut knowing better than to make note of his existence.

"S-s-s-s-s-sorry." Crona stuttered and speed walked out of there. When he hitthe sidewalk he ran down the street until he would hit the woods where he tied down the broom.

Richy stared that way for a while. He heard one of the Hoodies groan and caught his attention. He turned to see Hoodie 3 try to stand up while gasping sounding as if he was finally catching his wind. He was on his feet for a good three seconds before falling down again gasping deeply. Richy could tell he was concious but Hoodie 3 would be down for the rest of the night.

RIchy limped over to Hoodie 1 and patted his pockets. He felt a square object in his right pocket and his left. He grabbed both.

The one in the right pocket was his, old brown leather. The one in the left was a generic black wallet which he assumed was Hoodie 1's. He opened the Hoodie's wallet and took every bill in there and placed it into _his_ wallet.

"Your rules, right?" Richy said to his unconcious form. Hoodie 1 said nothing nor opened his eyes.

Richy turned to leave and stopped in thought. He turned around slowly and eyed the knife in Hoodie 1's hand.

...

Crona landed more easily when he reached the castle. He was riding slower than he was earlier (He didn't know how) and just jumped from a safe distance to the ground. Crona had almost swallowed a bird on the way back and just wanted to go to bed.

He placed the broom back behind the castle doors where it stayed and walked down the hallways bag in hand. After walking for what felt like forever he finally made it to his room. As soon as he saw the shape of his bed in the small amount of moon light coming through his small windows his body yelled for rest.

He didn't even bother to take off his civilian clothes off as he walked straight to his bed and fell on it with a loud thud. Moments after his head hit the pillow he fell to sleep, and before falling asleep he noticed that, for some reason or another, that Medusa was in his bed asleep with a content smile on her face.

Bah, he would not know how to deal with it in the morning. He was then sent into the land of dreams.

8888

_Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. It wasn't _just_ procrastination this time. Things have been a little hectic on my end as well as tense, and I honestly for the most part just haven't felt up to it while at home. The majority of this chapter has been written at public parks and McDonalds, which was the only way I could finish this chapter and with the way things have been, it may be the only way I can do this for now (Which will be uncomfortable for me when I do smut scenes...)_

_ Yeah, I know, I have said that rough time stuff here as well as on Pokemon Mark, but the rough times are still present for me up to this chapters release. I have calm times over here but I try to enjoy those while I can, and I sometimes use those for writing while my head is clear. I know it's an excuse, and as few as they are, I have readers of these stories I must attend to, but I would rather take my time with this story and put my concious all into it as possible than to rush it for you guys and make the writing turn to shit in an attept to speed things up. I'm am again sorry for this, but updatig chapters will take time._

_ With that said, I don't know when I will update the next chapter. I have been writing this story while out as I said, and I found that the park is more calming for me. A big park with a camp trail area where this was mostly written, in a little family area where no one hangs out at usually except for big events. I was able to finish the rest of this within a week there. _

_ And to those in the reviews who THREATENED me, joking or not, I will say this..._

_ Threaten all you want. Fuck it. Whatever makes you happy or sleep better at night. Story will go at the speed I am able to pedal with._

_ I am also (you may have read this from multiple FanFiction authors) trying to write a book. For the last year and a half to two years, I was trying to find an idea for a story than inspired me and I knew I could put my all in, and I think I finally got it. I have a single chapter of it so far (would have had more, but I wanted to get this updated) and I had a few people read it, see if it would be a story that could draw people in, and they liked it. So I will be doing that and try to update my other FanFiction on here alongside A Mothers Love. No regular update schedule as before, it will update when it does._

_ Thank you guys for your patience, sorry to do this authors note at the end of a chapter again, but I figured things should be needed an explanation and I tried to nutshell it as best asd I could. I will try to refrain from doing it again.'_

_ -Turtyrus_


	6. Chapter 6

_Medusa didn't really know how to react to what she was seeing. She knew she had gone to sleep but she doesn't remember waking up at all. The only assumption she could make was that she had to still be dreaming. _

_ Even so it was very strange dream. She stood in darkness. It wasn't that lights were off, but there was nothing but absence around her everywhere, even below her feet standing on floor made of nothing. That part wasn't what made her uncomfortable._

_ In front of her was a full body mirror without a stain or scratch to speak of with a black framing that stood out from the surrounding absence. Whereas around her was a large _lack of_, the framing of the mirror appeared to be made of shadows that sparkled with a beautiful but also frightening ebony. A head piece atop the mirror held three-slitted eyes with very large pupils that seemed to be staring right at Medusa, unmoving. Even that wasn't what bothered her._

_ She stared in awe, curiousity, and fear at her own reflection. She was still wearing what she was before she went to bed, her short opened nightgown with the tie loose at her sides. She held her hands in front herself nervously and fidgeted her feet in anticipation. _

_ Her reflection did not hold the same posture as she. The Medusa in the reflection stood rimrod straight with her arms crossed with a posture of elegance and intimidation. She wore a black robe with a few snakeish patterns with the hood up, which had snake eyes above the head. She stared at the bathrobed Medusa with her cold amber eyes with a blonde eyebrow raised in a curious expression. _

_ The two Medusas stared at one another for quite some time in silence that held a weight of tension. The innocent Medusa cleared her throat and was the first to speak. _

_ "Hi." She said with a forced smile and a wave of her hand. _

_ The Other Medusa's eyebrow raised higher and she attempted to speak. Her mouth hung open when she let her eyes travel downward. Her mouth thinned and her eyebrows bunched together as if she had eaten something sour. She then looked up to the bathrobe Medusa and said something only to have no voice to speak. _

_ "What?" Bathrobe Medusa asked with her head tilted to the side. The Other Medusa rolled her eyes, never moving her body excluding her facial features, and spoke again. No words came, but Bathrobe Medusa noticed that the other Medusa had stressed out her words slowly. The only word she caught was _improper_. _

_ "I still can't hear you!" Bathrobe Medusa called putting her hand's around her mouth to add loud emphasis. The Other Medusa closed her eyes, physically composing herself. Other Medusa pointed to her ears with one hand and pointed to Bathrobe Medusa with the other while nodding her head. She then pointed to her mouth and to bathrobe Medusa with her other hand._

I can hear you. You can't hear me.

_"How come?" Bathrobe Medusa asked. The Other Medusa rolled her eyes again and gave her a pateint look. Bathrobe Medusa flushed and realized her mistake. "Oh. I can't hear you."_

_ Other Medusa nodded slowly. Other Medusa pointed to Bathrobe Medusa with an eyebrow arched as she mouthed the word _who are you?

_ "Oh!" Bathrobe Medusa smiled and pointed to herself with a small smile. "I'm Medusa!"_

_ For the first time since their encounter Other Medusa made actual movement. Her head dropped forward an inch and her shoulders shook. Bathrobe Medusa thought that maybe the reflective counter part was getting really angry or crying. When Other Medusa rose her head Bathrobe Medusa saw that she was chuckling. It made her angry that she was laughing at her. _

_ "What's so funny?" Bathrobe Medusa put her hands on her hips to try to give off an authorative presence but her posture only made it look childish making the Other Medusa chuckle harder in appearence, much to Bathrobe Medusas annoyence. _

_ Other Medusa stopped laughing but held an amused upturn of the lips as she pointed to herself and mouthed a few words slowly. Bathrobe Medusa wasn't able to pick up a lot of it but she knew she was saying that _she _was Medusa._

_"Nuh-Uh!" She yelled defensively. "I'm Medusa! You're just a stupid mirror!"_

_ The reflective Medusa laughed again and observed the rimmings of the mirror. Her eyebrow arched again but she still held the small upturned lips with her curiousity. She looked back at the childlike angry Medusa and turned her back on her and walked away gracefully._

_ "HEY!" Bathrobe Medusa shouted after and stormed toward the mirror. "COME BACK!"_

_ The reflective serface of the mirror disappeared and was replaced with darkness like the surrounding absence. She banged on it._

_ "You're not nice at all!" Bathrobe Medusa called after. _

...

Medusa fluttered her eyes open as the sunlight beamed across them. She yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with one hand. She rose a bit off the bed but felt a tugging sensation on her chest and she looked down sleepily at what was causing it.

Crona's mouth was latched onto Medusa's exposed nipple sucking lightly as he slept. Medusa remembered where she was now: She walked around to find clean sheets but found nothing for the longest while and got tired and came across the room. It smelled like Crona so she just jumped into the bed and slept easily.

She smiled as she looked down to the top of Crona's head with him nearly audibly sucking. She laid back down and put her arms around him and he curled his body against her in response with his body relaxing again.

Despite Medusa feeling good from this to the point that her genitals were getting wet, she didn't feel anything sexual coming from Cronas part. It was more like a naturing need than anything else so she just held him agaisnt her for some time with her rubbing the back of his head as she smiled the whole time as he mindlessly suckled on her.

She was happy for that. She needed something to distract her from her weird dream about...

She frowned in thought. What had she dreamed about again? She remembered something about a mirror and someone in it. Not a reflection, at least not in a literal sense, but...

Medusa shrugged her shoulders to herself. It was just a dream. She didn"t need to concern herself any further with it. It wasn't even real.

Right?

She stroked the back of Cronas head as he sucked on her and did so for some time, almost forgetting about her concerns completely.

She felt Cronas lips stop moving after about twenty minutes and felt him stir and groan awake.

Cronas eyes slit open a tad and he only saw pink for a good minute. Then his eyes fluttered open and everything in his vision focused and what he saw made his face turn dark grey.

"Good morning." Medusa said with a small giggle. Crona started sputtering to the point that he could not form one coherent word. Medusa shushed him and held him closer. "Don't be so tense. I didn't mean to startle you."

Crona felt Medusa rubbing the back of his head again and started to calm down, his heart slowing down back to a regular rate. He took deep breathes until he was able to form better structured words. "Wh-wh-why are y-you in here?" He didn't fight agaisnt Medusas cuddling. At this point it was a defult for this Medusa to be like that, so he just decided to not argue and complicate things.

"I got lost looking for more sheets." She said. "I tried to find my way back to my room and got even more lost. But then I came across this room. It smelled like you, and I ended up sleeping here." She smiled to herself. "I'm glad it ended up being your room, though."

Crona just hummed in response and took in the comfort. He laid there with her stroking the back of his head and her other arm drapped over his side in an awkward embrace. He tilted his head forward in an adjustment to make himself more comfortable but bumped his nose in the process against Medusas still erect nipple. Crona blushed and shrank into a small fedo-position ball.

"It's okay if you want to suck on it." Medusa said at the feeling of Crona distancing himself again. She used her drapping hand to finger her robe out of the way and presented her erect and still moist nipple fully making Crona blush deeper grey. "I don't mind. It's not as if you haven't done it already."

Crona thought to refuse her offer out of reflex but remembered the day privious when he tried. So instead of fighting it he hesitantly reached out to grab her exposed breast and let his hand grope her. His hand sank into her familiar soft tit and tested the texture. He could get used to this softness.

Crona then reached with his mouth and tentatively wrapped his lips around Medusas nipple. Medusa let out a deep exhale and the contact. Crona then started to suck audibly.

"No resi-AH!-sting this time?" Medusa said in between small moans. Crona shook his head with the tit still in his mouth, making Medusa feel even better when he did. What was the point of resisting if she was going to just make him do these things anyway?

Not that he was really complaining, that is. So he decided to just resign himself with those urges. Until he gets old Medusa back.

He mentally shook those thoughts away. He can't undo what he has done as of yet, and if the old Medusa finds out, she can't punish him more for the same thing.

Crona re-thought that last statement and realized he was wrong on that one. "In for a penny in for a pound" doesn't exactly work that way for Medusa. If fact-

Crona stopped thinking about it and took in the texture and flavor of the tit in his mouth, being soft around but hard in the center. He could feel his dick begin to harden in his jeans as he continued.

Eventually Medusas lady bits were wet to the point that they soaked agaisnt Crona's pant leg, soaking through the fabric as well. Crona grew aware of the spreading warm liquid and gave one final suck as he pulled away and looked into Medusa's lusty eyes and smile.

He heard his pants unzip and looked down to see Medusa working him. Medusa put her hand inside the zipper hole and nudged out Cronas member out of his boxer holes, whipping out into open air. She grabbed on Cronas shaft and rubbed him up and down, base to tip. Crona moaned as pleasure began to build.

Crona took a different initiative and as Medusa gave him a handjob had placed his hand over Medusas genitals, making Medusa moan in surprise at the touch. Medusa leaned her head forward until her forehead rested against the top of Cronas head and went back to her pace.

Crona moved his hand up and down against Medusa, his hand getting moist in the process. He would every so often rub his forefinger against Medusas clitoris and would feel Medusas breathe quicken in his hair and feel his own orgasm building up faster. He then stopped and placed his finger inside of Medusa without moving his hand and Medusa gasped in response to the touch and resisted to grip Crona tighter in worry of hurting him. Crona continued to explore Medusa as Medusa did him.

Crona then added a second finger and pumped them in and out of her, his fingers slightly hooked to rub against her g-spot. Medusa was in pure ecstacy and was getting quicker to her orgasm and moaned against Cronas head while rubbing him faster, making him moan along with her.

Medusa couldn't hold on anymore and came on Crona's hand, her juices spraying all over his palm and fingers. Crona was close but the shock of Medusas orgasm made her stop before Crona could finish. Medusa went limp and panted next to the stil hard Crona.

"Did you get to finish, Crona?" Medusa asked through panted breaths.

"N-n-not yet." He said quietly.

Medusa perked up at this. "I have an idea!"

Medusa then turned and laid on her back, fingering her robe on the sides of her body, revealing her entirly. Crona stared at her body in the morning sunlight with all the right angles in good lighting. When Crona didn't move Medusa patted her stomach and said: "Get on!"

Crona, confused, did as she said after taking off his pants when she instructed him to do so. He was nervous but and held his arm in other hand as he usually did in an uncomfortable gesture and waited for the next set on instructions. He stared down and then realized something that made his eyes widen.

"Y-y-yo-y-you c-c-cut y-your h-h-h-hair?" Crona asked panicked toned.

Medusas criss-cross pony tail that hung on the fron of her chest was gone. What used to stretch almost down to her belly button was almost entirely gone, save for the small few inch strips she chose to keep. Medusa smiled and fingered the small strips with a cheerful hum. "Yeah, it was really in the way. I didn't know how to untie it, so I got some scissors from the kitchen and got rid of it." She grabbed Cronas thighs and rose him upward. "But I think it looks cuter this way."

Medusa was _not_ going to be happy about this later. But that thought was short lived when he saw Medusa spreading something on her breasts, making them glisten in the light.

"Wh-what is th-that?"

"Me." She said and brought her hand back to her chest again, and Crona realized that she was spreading her... juices from earlier on herself. Cronas member twitched at the site. Cronas member kept brushing against the sides of her boobs or her hand would brush against his dick, but would send a ripple of pleasure either way.

"Now I'm gonna eat you up." Medusa said then wrapped her breasts around Cronas member, arching her back a bit to do so. Cronas eye and widened in surprise at the feeling. Then lost his ability to hold back and slammed his hands down on his pillows and thrusted between Meudsas mounds. Crona remembered the feeling his hands got when he touched Medusas breasts with his hands, sinking into softness, feminine curves, but to feel that envolop his penis was a whole different experience. Crona didn't have a specific favorite when it came to doing this with her as of yet, but this was a new experience that he will keep in mind.

Medusa could feel Cronas member twitch constantly as he thrusted against her with manic pace. Everytime time he thrusted inward his tip would be close to her lips, sometimes actually poking them leaving a trail of pre-cum to appear quickly before falling against her into a almost transparent thin line. Meudsa held her breasts together firmly to make sure Crona does not pop out.

This went on for a while until Crona was thrusting against her hard to drag out the sensation.

"I'm g-g-gonna c-cum." Crona said quietly, almost a whisper. Medusa responded by rubbing her breasts along his length as he sped up and reaching her neck forward to suck on his oncoming head as he thrusted. Crona kept thrusting until he moaned loudly with each thrust and slammed his pelvis against the bottom of Medusas bussom as he ejaculated into Medusas mouth. Medusa opened wide as Crona shot his head into her mouth in ropes.

Crona stopped shooting and panted with beads of sweat falling from his head the the pillow Medusa laid her head on. When Crona stopped, Medusa sucked on his head to get any remaining semen out of his dickhole, making him let out a low gasp. When Medusa popped her mouth off of him, Crona lowered himself and plopped next to Medusa trying to catch his breath. Medusa fingered any remaining jizz on her face by swiping her finger over any strans and into her mouth. Crona watched her throat contort as she swallowed everything.

The sight made Cronas slowly calming penis stand back up in a salute. Medusa leaned against Crona while they laid down and brought her mouth to his ear. She said, making Cronas ear twitch as he felt the hot breath from her seductive whisper: "Ready to go again?"

Crona nodded eagerly but stopped short when he remembered his trip from last night. "W-wait."

He hopped over Medusa and grabbed the plastic bag that sat on the floor closest to his pillow. He grabbed it and dug his hand through it for one of the boxes of condoms and saw the pregnancy test. He stopped and pondered whether or not it was a good time to bring it up.

_It would be better to wait._ A familiar voice said in his head, making him jump in surprise. Medusa noticed this and her happy seductive look was replaced by a frown and burrowed brows of concern.

"Are you okay?" She said.

Crona nodded quickly and thought back: _Raganrok! You're alright!_

_ Yeah. _Raganrok groaned. _Kind of. I have a headache from hell. My head feels like it's going to split in half. _

Crona cast aside correction of Ragnarok not having a physical head, knowing that correcting the blood weapon always agitated him. _Are you o-okay?_

_I'm ALIVE. Can't complain too much in that department. All I remember was that sweet move I made before we fell to the ground, and then that's about it._ Crona was about to give him details, but Ragnarok made sounds of ending conversation. _Nope. Don't care right now. I woke up to find you chest fucking your mom, and now that I stopped gagging, I just want to sleep this off. Just give it a week or two before you use that thing._

_ Wh-what a-a-am I supposed to d-d-do until then? _Crona asked panicked.

_Oh, god, my head... _Ragnarok groaned again followed by a grunt of irritation. _I think you got that figured out already. _

After Ragnarok said this, Crona felt a hand brush against and cup his face. Crona stopped zoning out to keep a conversation in his head and saw concerned amber eyes staring into his own.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Medusa said as if she had been saying this over and over without being heard.

"Y-y-yeah." He said. Medusa stared into his eyes then leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. She held the kiss for five seconds, then pulled back with a small smile.

"Okay." She said.

Crona let a small smile fall on his own lips.

_Aaand, I'm out. _Ragnarok said with his voice fading with distance. _By the way, we need to get the whole flying thing down. _

With that, it was just the two of them again, Crona adding Ragnaroks comment as a mental note. Then he looked at Medusa who was still patienly watching him, her arms around him. Crona grabbed the box of condoms from his bag and brought it out and scanned over the contents. The box said _skin fit_, whatever that meant.

"What's that?" Medusa asked, following his gaze looking down.

Crona answered her question with one of his own. "D-d-do you w-w-want to k-keep doing..." Crona trailed off and blushed at the proper wording, but instead went simple. "...I-I-I-It?"

Medusa looked thoughtful at the word "It", but quickly realized what he meant. She grinned and held him closer, brushing her clit against Cronas hard member as she brushed him, sending shivers down his spine. "If _It_ is with Coco," She said with a peck at his cheek. "then always."

Crona opened the box one handed and grabbed one of the wrapped contents between his fingers and brought it up to Medusas vision. "Th-then we'll h-have to use one o-of these."

Medusa eyed it curiously. "What is it?"

"A cond-dom."

"What do you do with it?"

Crona didn't answer and instead furrowed his brow. He remembered the weird redheaded man said that he _didn't_ use it when he had his child, so he made the assumption that this was to prevent pregnancy from that.

But he had not the slightest clue of what to do with it. "Um..."

Medusa saw he didn't know and gently grabbed the box from his hands, looking it over. She squinted at the box and her lips began to move, sounding out words. After a bit of this, Crona thinking it cute the way her tongue stuck out a little whenever she paused to read a text in her head, he thought maybe it would be easier to just read it himself. He bent down to grab a box for himself to read, but the pregnancy test once again concerned him.

What if it didn't work? He didn't think that store would put a faulty item on the shelves, but what did he know? Maybe they just didn't care and put it up just to get money. And the instuctions on them- Crona thought about it, and realized he didn't even check to see if the box even _had_ any kind of instuctions on them. He thought that maybe instead of checking on how to use a condom, that checking on the test was a higher priority than-

When Cronas member was suddenly wrapped in warm wetness, he gasped in surprise and dropped the bag. He looked down to see Medusa engulfing Cronas cock. Crona saw her go as far as pushing her nose into his pelvis, before pulling back to the tip, sucking along the way, rotating her tongue on his head. Crona could feel his head cloud at the sensation.

Medusa pulled off with a pop and grappled his dick with one hand, stroking, and bringing her other hand, box in it, to her vision and squinted to read instructions.

"... 'make sure is ready'..." Medusa read.

Crona didn't know what to do, and Medusa seemed to be concentrated on her side, so Crona just left it to her. She seemed to know what she was doing, he thought. Crona couldn't really make rational thought.

Medusa one-handedly grabbed a condom from the box, letting it fall to the floor next to the bag, and opened the small, square package with her teeth. That scene was appealing to Crona and made his cock throb. Medusa didn't notice in her concentration. She pulled the latex tubing out of the package and placed the roll-down and onto Cronas tip. She then pinched the plastic tipping of the condom, preventing air from sticking inside.

"And then..." Medusa muttered then rolled the condom along his length. The feeling of Medusas hand rubbing him down, even through the thin latex. Medusa rubbed him up and down with her soft, warm hand. She let out a small giggle of success. "I did it!"

"Y-yeah." Crona said. The condom felt a little tight on his penis, but with the blood rush and the way Medusa was presenting herself to him, the condom could be over looked. Although, it was slippery. Crona assumed this was the "lube" the box mentioned.

"Does this hurt at all? It looks a little snug." Medusa asked, rubbing the bottom of Cronas dick with the palm of her hand.

"A l-little." Crona said in a quiet, husky tone.

Medusa heard this and realized how much Crona was holding back to satisfy himself, waiting patiently. She leaned forward and kissed Cronas tip before leaning back into Crona's bed. Crona watched as Medusa looked into Cronas eyes while spreading her legs in front of him, using one of her hands to open herself. Crona didn't realise how wet she was until that moment, her thighs glistening in the sunlight like the gateway to heaven.

"Well," Medusa said. "why don't we make it feel better?"

Crona eagerly rushed forward, nearly jumping toward Medusa. He landed on top of her, using his hands to stop from actually making rough contact. Medusa giggled again and held Crona by the shoulders. "There's no need to rush. I'm not going anywhere."

Crona didn't slow down, though. He was already lining himself up with Medusa. He remembered where to go when Medusa led him last time. He entered her with a single thrust, and Crona gasped at the contact, while Medusa moaned loudly in surprise. The familiar tightness engulfed his cock, sending pleasant shivers throughout his body, as same for Medusa.

Crona thrusted at a slow pace, just humping himself into the moaning Medusa, then as pleasure built up so did Cronas speed. As Crona picked up Medusa had laced her arms around him and pulled him into a lovers embrace as they fucked. Every time Crona pushed into her white filled her vision. The little moans that escaped Cronas mouth every other moment made Medusas lady parts flare up with sensual heat that increased her pleasure and make herself tighten. Crona felt everytime Medusa tightened his cock got massage in the process.

"I'm gonna cum soon." Medusa said in between a pitched squeek with each word, followed by a loud moan.

"M-m-me too!" Crona said. His member was starting to get to the point of being numb to everything but sex, the build-up driving him crazy, but as soon as those words had left her mouth Crona had dug his hands under her and grabbed her buttocks as he dug himself into her cooch, dragging the sensation. Medusa went to a squeeling frenzy, Cronas member digging deeper then it was before, hitting places that made Medusas mind go from white flashes to an all-out snow storm.

"I'm gonna cum!" Medusa whispered weakly.

Crona just grunted in reply. Medusa kept muttering the same thing she said. Crona have a few more savage thrusts and as soon as Medusa stopped muttering and then clamp around his cock as she reached climax, Crona himself had let the damn break and had exploded inside of Medusa. Medusa squirted fiercly around Cronas member.

Neither of them made a sound as they came simoltaneously. Crona felt his body go numb and he released himself, and Medusa felt Cronas already hot dick get even hotter as he came, feeling it through the condom.

After the effects of the orgasm started to fade they gasped for breath. Medusa relaxed against the bed, panting, and Crona had slowly laid himself against her, once again using her breast as a pillow. It was a way better pillow than any pillow could be, Crona decided. He felt Medusa place one of her hands on his back, black shirt still on, and used the other lace her fingers in his damp hair. Crona didn't realized just how much he sweated.

Crona realized just how much his lust got the better of him, completely loosing all control of himself after seeing Medusa spread herself, and blushed hard. He was about to mutter an apology when Medusa spoke before he had the chance:

"That was _wonderful_." Medusa said with a sigh of happiness. She leaned forward, raising herself, and became face to face with the blushing Crona.

"I-I-I-" Crona said, but was shushed with a kiss. It wasn't fierce with lust, but was gentle and soft. Crona went into routine and returned the kiss with the same gentle nature. They moved there lips against each other for a while, just letting the sounds of their kissing be the only sound.

After a bit of this Medusa pulled back and Crona instantly missed her soft, warm lips on his.

"I love you." Was the only thing she said, smile on her face.

Cronas face reddened even further and his eyes became saucers. He felt his heart skip a beat when she said this. He didn't know how to deal with this, but the situation wasn't entirely... unpleasant.

"I-I-I, uh-uh,-I-" Crona stuttered horribly. He didn't know how to respond. Medusa again gave him a peck on his lips to shush him, and she smiled again, blushing a little herself.

"Don't make such a big deal out of it!" She said shyly. "Of course I would love you! Don't be so surprised." Crona was going to try (And fail) at speaking again, but Medusa interrupted him. "You should probably pull out. Get that thing off you."

Crona was at a blank at her statement, than realized quickly of what she meant. He simply made a confirming sound and leaned backwards, slowly pulling his pelvis away from hers. He frowned. He didn't know the condom resisted so much until he saw why.

When he pulled out the condom did as well with a pop. Both of their eyes were wide with astonishment. Cronas half-way flacid penis hung with the condom. The tip of the condom was filled with what looked a golfball, but was actually Cronas ejaculation. He blushed again with embarrasment.

"Wow!" Medusa said with astonishment. "Where are you saving all of _that?_"

Crona leaned his head down, letting his hair cover his eyes. "P-p-please don't m-make fun o-o-of m-me..." He muttered weakly.

Medusa instantly felt bad. "I wasn't!" She quickly. "I was just... really surprised. I'm sorry."

Crona lightened up a little. He quietly replied: "It's o-okay." He took off the condom with ease, being really slick, and didn't know what to do with it. He tied off the end so nothing leaked out, and tossed it across the room. He would deal with it later, he thought.

"If you have that much in you, it must be bad."

Crona thought that she was redidculing him, but her tone turned sensual, so he didn't think she was. When he looked up, his member stood straight up in salute again.

Medusa was bent over the bed, giving Crona a full view of Medusas pussy and ass, both twitching ever so slightly, and both wet from Medusas earlier ejaculation. Medusa had looked over shoulder and presented another condom in her hand. Crona was momentarily mesmerized by Medusas swaying breast, as well as her other femenine shapes. Cronas cock throbbed again like the many times it did withing the short span of time.

"So if you have too much in there," Medusa said, nearly a purr. "Why don't we try to empty them out?"

Crona had no objections.

...

Eruka was happy that she had a wrist watch from the mundane world. It was a really useful invention, she thought, and especially with the newer watches over the years that could also tell the time, day, and month, right to the second.

Keeping an eye on her watch every so often was one of the only things that kept her sane in the _two weeks_ that she spent looking for that confounded book, though that line was thin.

For two weeks she had been looking with Mizune(s) help. The wanting-to-take-too-many-breaks, naps-alot, and genrally just goofs off Mizune(s). Eruka appriciated her friends help, but there was a fine line between being helpful...

... and not being too helpful. Mizune had worked fine the first few days, but her attention span had long faded on the matter. She was able to cover a fourth of what Eruka was able to look through.

Eruka stopped counting after the five-digit area. Her hair was a mess, falling in messy strands at the sides of her head and over her eyes. Her dress was wrinkled and grimey from not being washed and over used. Her hat tilted sadly to one side. The most noticable thing was her eyes. They were wide with alert, in an attempt to fight off lazy eyes shutting for rest. They were red and dry.

As much as Erukas body and mind was yelling at her to shutdown and rest, but she fought off and ignored the call. She felt she was close to finding this thing. She felt it in her bones. She _had_ to be close. There was no way lady luck was going to be a bitch and let it be at the end of the library. There was no way.

"It has to be..." She muttered to herself, tittering. Sanity was fleeting fast from lack of sleep. "I'll find the _preshus_..."

Yes. Yes, she would find it. She was on this journey far _too_ long. Those eyes were always watching her. She didn't know where they were. They were always hiding just as she turned her head to look at the feeling but they were clevers. Very cleverses. They was stupideses they was. Always watches her, always judging. But they would_ never_ take her preshus from her. She would find it before _they _did. _They_-

"Eruka?" A voice asked from behind making Eruka jump. She quickly pulled her weapon from her skirt pocket and put it against her attackers throat.

Mizune, in her adult form, looked at Eruka, her eyes a little wider in surprise. She stood there with two mugs in each hand with steam coming from the contents and tags hanging from the sides. Mizune looked from the item against her neck and to her friend. "Eruka," Mizune repeated. "what are you doing?"

Eruka was relieved that it was her friend. The only one she could trust. She sighed in relief and lowered the object from her thought. "Mizune!" Eruka scolded. "You can't sneak up on me like that! I could have killed you by mistake!"

"... with a hairbrush?" Mizune asked, using a finger from one of the mugged hands to point at the "weapon" in Erukas hand.

Eruka quickly hid the object behind her back. "SHHH!" She shushed with a finger to her lips. "If they find out, they might get enough courage to attack!"

"_They?_" Mizune asked, shock subsiding and replaced with concern for her friend. "Who are they?"

Eruka looked left and right, then leaned forward and whispered: "_Those _who _watch_."

Mizunes concern increased. "Eruka, honey," Mizune said softly, hoping not to upset the currently fragile Eruka. "why don't you take a break, huh? Have a cup of tea."

Eruka seemed to think about this for a moment and, reluctantly, nodded to this. "Yeah, I guess some rest is needed if I have to continue this journey." She turned and walked down the isle and turned to the next one. Mizune scrunched her brows in confusion, but followed. As an after though when following Eruka, she muttered an enchantment over Erukas cup, which consisted of _Chii_'s and will power and placed it into the drink. It glowed pink for a moment then went back to its original color.

When Mizune turned and went to the next isle what she saw made her stop and gawk. A gigantic fort of books stood in the isle, books angled into one another to support a ceiling of covers and pages, walls stood of old tomes and spellbooks older than Mizune and Eruka combined. It was a sight to behold.

Though if the elders found out what came of their history, Mizune was sure she would get in trouble.

Again.

"Eruka." Mizune said, as calm as she could. "When and why did you make this?"

"I made it in case of emergencies about..." Eruka thought for a moment. "What day is it again?"

"Tuesday."

Eruka thought about it again, but shrugged. It wasn't important. Eruka went into the construction with Mizune behind her. Mizune ducked after Eruka through the small archway and her nose wrinkled. The library itself smelled of old paper, spice, and age, but the smell was bundled and concentrated in the construct. They didn't go too far into it and had some light. Mizune thought that bringing a candle into a fortress of paper would be a horrible idea.

Eruka sat into a poor makeshift throne of texts and looked at Mizune with an odd sense of authority that made Mizune worry more about Erukas sanity.

"So-" Eruka began.

"Tea." Mizune said simply and extended her hand to her friend. Erukas demeanor fell into her usual self and she took the cup gratefully.

"Thanks." Eruka said and tipped the cup against her lips. Mizune kept her face blank as Eruka sipped, hoping that Eruka wouldn't catch the magic in the beverage. Eruka just sipped it for a long moment then stopped with a satisfactory sound. "That's good."

Mizune let out an exhale she had been holding through her nose and drank from her own cup.

"Eruka, when was the last time you slept?" Mizune asked after she drank.

"Uh..." Eruka frowned in thought and pinched the bridge of her nose in concentration. "I, uh... maybe a few days? I don't know. I didn't exactly count."

Mizunes eyes widened in shock. "THAT LONG?!" She yelled. "Eruka, that's really bad! And that's coming from me! Why haven't you gotten any rest!?"

"That Crona guy!" Eruka snapped. "I just want to get that book out of the way, get my favor, and get on with the rest of my life! Trying to find that book is a real pain in the ass!" She finished that statement by downing the last of her tea, her face blushing lightly.

Mizunes features softened and she sighed. "Doesn't mean you have to hurt yourself like this to get it. It's not _that_ important."

"It kind of is." Eruka said, her tone becoming sleepily. "I said I would, and I am going to." She sighed. "I at least owe him _that_ much."

"_You_ don't owe him anything." Mizune corrected. "_He _owes _you_. He took a deal with a witch, and now he has to put up with the consequences. He knew what he was doing."

"Yeah, but I still hurt his feelings." Eruka said, making Mizune raise a brow. "He doesn't seem like a bad guy. Doesn't mean I had to do that, say what I did." Eruka yawned. "All he wants to do is help his mom."

"You really feel bad for this kid, don't you?" Mizune asked softly. Eruka nodded absently, her eyes lazing. Mizunes spell was stalling to take effect, but Eruka seemed to be lulling herself. Mizune just had to keep her talking. "Why do you care so much for a witch half-breed like him?"

Eruka shrugged. "I don't know. I never even really gave it second thought until he called me. Then I just couldn't stop thinking about that whole thing." She yawned again, this one being more throaty. "And how eager he was to make a deal with me... I think I respect him." Eruka than lazily grabbed a book from her throne and waved it around. "I went through so much trouble just to get this damn thing."

Mizune didn't know what to say to Erukas words. She didn't know what made this Crona guy so special, but it was enough to concern Eruka to the point of going overboard with his request, even with the witches deal in place.

Mizune felt a bit of anger for this Crona. Getting Eruka worked up to the point that she has to find that damn book she is waving aro-

Book. _The_ book Eruka has been looking for. In her hand. Waving it around like nothing.

"E-E-Eruka." Mizune said, pointing at the book trying to contain a mix between her natural mocking laughter and scolding annoyence.

"Hmm?" Eruka groaned.

"Isn't that the book your looking for?"

"I think."

"And you just have it there. In your hand."

"Yeah, I found it yesterday. Or the day before. I don't know, times a little funny for me right now."

"... and you didn't go straight to pinky why?"

"Well, I have _this_ book." Eruka said, sitting up straight again. "But I need to find another to give to Crona. I need this one."

Mizunes eye twitched. "FOR WHAT?"

"It contains the power." Eruka said, going back to her authorative-powered tone. "The power to finally win against _them_. But they won't get the preshus before _I _do. "Eruka began to giggle again to herself. "YES. They will try, and fail to get it from me. The book is my sword. The sword of balance, to bring justice at the end of the jour-"

Before Eruka could speak further, her eyes suddenly flashed pink, and she fell forward, her body relaxing. This was then followed by a loud (and not so lady-like) snoring, deep inhales followed by loud throaty exhales. Eruka went out like a light.

Mizune sighed to herself. She didn't know Erukas body was _that_ exhausted. She reached down and grabbed the book from Erukas limp hands. When she grabbed the book Eruka curled her body to a ball, still snoring but was slowly growing quieter and controled. Mizune snapped her fingers and a blanket appeared and covered Eruka. Eruka snuggled into the blanket.

"Get some sleep, Eruka." Mizune whispered with a pat to Erukas head. "You need it."

She stood and looked at the book in her hands. Eruka had gone nuts over this thing, and Mizune didn't want to see her friend trouble with it anymore. It came to conversation where Medusa lived, so Mizune set out to give the book to the damn kid herself and get this whole thing over with. Eruka might not be happy to hear about it later, but Mizune didn't care.

Mizune frowned at a noise in the library. She could have sworn that Eruka muttered something in her sleep, but she couldn't make out entirely what it was. It kind of sounded like "Gollum."

...

_I actually wanted to make the chapter longer, but it didn't seem like it would fit to well to put in what I wanted to next with everything happening as of yet, and on top of that, everyone waiting over 3 months for the chapter to update. As I said before, you probably still won't see the chapters update consistently any time soon because I want to write other things beside fanfiction, so I will only say that chapter 7 will be done when it is done. I plan on writing other stories, but that doesn't mean I am going to ignore this one. So for those of you still sticking around I ask to be as patient for the next update. So far you guys have been good on that and I qppriciate it. _

_ Now I said before that I wouldn't ramble, and I won't, so I will end the rant there. _

_ On a different note, you can choose to read if you want, but everything you read after this will be responses to guest reviews. _

_ And to the guest reviewers, this will be the only time I will respond to your guys reviews directly. It's not that I don't appriciate them (I try to respond to any PMs and reviews I get if possible, though I don't get much). Hell, if I didn't get such positive reviews, I would have left this one shot and dead. But for every one of my readers I think it is unfair that when they see the update and see the word count being high all it is being my rants and stuff like this, being (Possibly over exaggerating) 1/4 of the chapter. So if you make an account and have a review in the form of a question or just something I feel I should answer and explain sent to me, I have ABSOLUTELY no problem answering them. But I don't want the answers to your questions taking up word count space for people who read this story and expect the chapter to be long. _

_ I am not sure how many of these are from the same reviewer, but I will still answer them as brief as possible:_

_ cool dude98.1:_

_Buddy, I write smut, yes, but for your own sake as well as everyone else, PLEASE keep your bedroom "Shenanigans" to yourself. A real sex life should be kept in the bedroom it is done (Assuming it is all done in a bedroom). And as for _adding _more smut, as I have probably said many times before (Sorry for becoming a broken record) I want to do this as a profession so story and character development mean more to me then just having characters I basically borrowed from another story have sex. I did this originally as a one-shot to get it out of my head and be done with it and ended up publishing it because I figured someone might enjoy. A surprising amount did (Again, grateful), but I had been suggested to continue this and I did. But I don't want it to just smut after smut, I want there to be a coherant story line and plot, try to make it different from the original Soul Eater canon as possible and make this something I can call PARTIALLY my own. I appriciate you like the story, you have no idea, and am glad you follow it, but I can't guarantee that there will smut every chapter to... entice romances between you and your girlfriend. The story of A Mothers Love comes before arousal material. I hope I don't come off as a jerk, and I hope you and your girlfriend have a long happy life together. _

_ no name:_

_#1: I highly encourage everyone who read this to be "That guy". If I make a mistake I have to and will own up to it. I have not re-watched the anime or re-read the manga in a long time so there are some things that escape me and that I cannot remember, but that shouldn't be an excuse for leaving holes like that within the story. I added that bit where Ragnarok said that they needed to practice flying solely because you pointed that out. If I want to do this for a life goal, and can't screw up like that a lot, so assuming your not the only one who reads this, if there is something I fucked up on, do NOT feel bad enough not to do it or try to spare my feelings. I have to pick up on my fuck ups and own up to them, or so I can explain myself as to why I took routes and changes I did. _

_2#: That was explained in this chapter, or at least cleared up (Which is yesish. More explainations to come as the tale prgresses). I am going to refrain from Deus Ex Machina anything, so the voice wasn't me being lazy as a fuck up as "Nah, Imma make Medusa and just make it me being Author God, fear me", so don't worry about that._

_3#: I do have plans for Richy in further chapters. Didn't just place him there for shits an giggles._

_4#: Skim the response to cool guy up above and that should be cleared up, _

_ I find you calling me bitch a bit rude. Eh, I'm a bit of a softy._

_ sorry man 92:_

_I appriciate your apology, but it is not needed. I have no ill feelings toward you, and I understand your impatience, and I should have mentioned my lags in real life so that people do not get as angry as you did. So I feel I should apologize as well. _

_ Hell, I am surprised that I never got shit for writing incest stories but I came to learn that almost everything is accepted, which I do love here. I have no doubt that someone will come again and try to send me something horrible to bring me down or try to speed me up, and I will deal with it when the time comes._

_ So, don't fret, man. We're cool. Just be sure to refrain from doing that stuff in the future, aight?_

_ night dick:_

_ I do not care for those references to my mother. I keep my fantasies seperate from real life, so I do not agree with most of what you say. _

_Also, DBZ abridged. I am sure everyone knows about it by now. I do not want any of your rewards and offers._

_ incest lover 22:_

_I think they are going to come up more than you think. And if I just try to concentrate on just Crona and Medusa every single chapter, I feel the story would get stale to most readers, so I feel the length I have them as necessary. And thank you for the offer of luck. _

_ Bigbook29:_

_I appriciate your kind words. And the reviews being good or bad I will always read, and they won't make me rush or discontinue the story. _

_ ssj4: I have plans for Richy. Everything I have done with it so far is planned out and planned ahead. _

_ That's all the reviews I felt necessary to respond to. Again, I won't do this again, but if you can recieve PMs and have a question you would like to leave in the form of a PM or review, I usually have to problems answering them. _

_ Good morning, good afternoon, and goodnight._

_ -Turtyrus_


End file.
